


BlindFell

by LJWinters



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Frisk, Complete, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Flirty Chara, Fluff, Frisk swears a lot, M/M, Narrator Chara, Smut, Teenage Chara, Teenage Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJWinters/pseuds/LJWinters
Summary: It's cold. So cold. With no idea what's going on, Frisk continues onwards, through the darkness that has always plagued her life.Until she hears a voice.Without sight, Frisk must trust this self-proclaimed 'ghost' to help guide her through the Underground.Of course, that's easier said than done, especially when everything is trying to kill you.
Set in the Underfell AU. Contains a sweary blind Frisk and a slightly pervy ghost-narrator Chara.





	1. The Fallen Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story on here, and oh boy, is it gonna be great! Keep in mind I have never actually written any fluffy romantic stuff before, so this is kinda new territory.  
> Frisk and Chara are female, and Frisk is 14-years old and Chara is 16.  
> But yeah, I have never actually seen any Blind!Frisk stories that are set in Underfell, so hopefully I've come up with something at least a little original. Heh. Guess we'll wait and see.  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

It was cold. That was the first thing I noticed as I woke up. The second thing I noticed was that I was sat on something soft - flowers, I think.  
I sit up, and after making sure I haven't injured myself (I haven't), I call out.  
"Hello?"  
My voice echoes, confirming that I'm probably in a cave or something. There is silence for a few seconds. Suddenly, I hear it.  
"Hello,"  
I turn towards the voice, startled.  
"Who's there?" I ask warily, as I had not actually expected a reply.  
"Do not be afraid. My name is Chara. I mean no harm."  
Chara, huh? I stare at where the sound is coming from, and I can feel someone watching me.  
"Well," I say, "my name is Frisk. Uh, where am I, exactly?" If there was someone else down here, then surely there must be another way in - and thus, another way out.  
Chara giggles, and I get the feeling she (I think they're a she) is smiling. "Frisk. That's a nice name. Anyway, you are in the Underground, home of monsters."  
Wait, what? "I'm sorry... monsters?"  
"Yes, monsters. A few hundred years ago, a war between humans and monsters broke out, the humans won, sealed the monsters underground with a magical barrier, and there you go. The entire human-monster war summed up in one sentence."  
"Are you a monster?" I ask nervously. If monsters really did exist...  
Chara snorted. "Do I _look_ like a monster to you?"  
For some reason, the emphasis she put on the word look really irked me.  
"Well, it's not my fucking fault I haven't been able to see shit since I was bloody born, is it?"  
Shit. Shit shit shit. Did I really just say that?  
There was a tense silence, before Chara spoke softly. "You're... you're blind?"  
Regretting my sudden outburst, I spoke slowly, unsure of what to say. "Yeah... been it my whole life. Made my life kinda shitty, to be honest." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Sorry for, uh, shouting at you back then. I just get a little sensitive sometimes."  
"No, no. It's fine. I made a mistake, you have the right to be annoyed." I could hear the fabrics of her clothes shifting, as if she was fiddling with them. "By the way, I'm not a monster, but I guess I'm not really a human, either."  
I must have looked as confused as I felt, because she was quick to clarify.  
"I guess you could say I was a ghost, or something like that. In case you're wondering, the flowerbed you fell on was my grave."  
Her grave? Ghost? This day was already pretty bloody strange.  
"Wait, so you're a ghost..."  
"Yep."  
"And I fell on a flowerbed that is also your grave?"  
"Yep."  
"Holy shit." I sat down, trying to process this information. Monsters also existed, apparently, and now I had fallen into their home. Typical.  
"May I just ask," I said, as a thought came into my head, "what are the monsters down here like, exactly?"  
Chara sighed. "They are... not nice. Most of them will probably just tear you to shreds the second they see you. Their king, Asgore, has this huge bounty out for anyone who finds a human. If they collect enough souls, they could destroy the barrier, and make their way back onto the surface."  
Damn, that did not sound good. "Wait, souls?"  
"Yeah. Every living being has a soul. Monster souls are pretty weak, which is why they can't break out the barrier now. A humans soul, however, is much stronger. If Asgore absorbed seven human souls, he would be powerful enough to break they barrier."  
"Seven? How many does he have?"  
I heard Chara swallow nervously. "Six. You would be the last, before they break free. And it will not be pretty."  
I was worried now. I was the last human they needed? That was not good. I decided to change the subject, as Chara sounded rather uncomfortable.  
"Hey, um, Chara?" I ask awkwardly. Not everyone responded well to this question.  
"Yes, Frisk?" she replied, seemingly glad to be off topic.  
"Can I... can I feel your face? So I know what you look like. I just want to have an idea of what the person I'm talking to looks like."  
"Oh, um, sure, okay then." Chara sounded surprised and maybe a little embarrassed, and I put my hands to where I thought her face was.  
"Up here, darling." She said, my face turning bright red. Yeah, she was much taller than I thought. Heh...  
Now actually touching her face, I could tell that she was rather thin, but not unhealthily so. Her skin was cold, although that was probably because she was a ghost. Her nose was small, and she seemed to have dimples, implying that she probably smiled a lot. Good for her. From what I could tell, she had rather large eyes, and a pointed chin. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel her hair as well, which was soft and straight, albeit also rather messy. It was short like mine, only going down to her shoulders.   
"You done yet?" asked Chara patiently.  
"Sorry, it's just... I don't get to do that often. So I like to take it in, get a proper picture of what they look like." I smiled up at where I detected her face was.  
"Of course. So, how do I appear to you?" It was an innocent question, just out of curiosity. I felt like I could trust Chara, with her soft spoken voice and calm, relaxed attitude.  
"Not gonna lie," I say, my face flushing, "you're kinda cute..."  
I really need to keep my mouth shut.  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Chara, followed by an awkward silence. When Chara spoke again, it was honestly one of the saddest voices I had ever heard. It felt like she had never received a compliment before.  
"Do you really think... that I'm cute?" It was quiet, her voice, but I could tell that she was blushing. I smiled at her, my face still burning with embarrassment.  
"Of course. I don't lie, especially not to someone so nice."  
"Heh, thanks, Frisk..." Chara coughed, before grabbing my arm and steering me towards the left.  
"Anyway, we should get going. You'll probably want to head home, right?"  
 _Home_. Did I really want to go back? I mean, I couldn't stay down here, that's for sure.  
"Uh, yeah. Let's go." I say, and I let Chara drag me along as our journey begins.


	2. Ruined

"Huh. That's odd." Chara says, pausing.  
"What?" I ask, wondering just what was odd.  
"Normally, there's a little flower monster that hides out in this room, but he seems to be gone."  
"Flower monster?"  
"Yeah. Bit of a coward, pretty damn weak. He's only survived this long because he's smart." Chara's voice become more serious, and her grip on my arm became a little tighter. "Not gonna lie, whilst he probably wouldn't dare attack most humans, if he found out you're blind..."  
She didn't need to finish the sentence. It was obvious that this flower, if he found me, would undoubtedly want to make himself more powerful.  
"We'd best get moving then." I say, and Chara starts to pull me along once more.  
After just a few seconds of walking, my footsteps change, and it suddenly became a little warmer. I assume we were in a different room.  
"You okay for climbing stairs?" Chara asked. I nod my head.  
"Yeah, although I will need a bit of help so I don't misjudge a step or anything."  
"Don't worry, I gotcha."  
With her help, Chara guided me to the stairs, and after a couple little trips, I finally made it up.  
"Well, which way now, faithful guide?" I joke, and Chara giggles, which in turn makes me blush.   
"Heh heh. Well, now, we go forward!" I couldn't help but notice that, as she was guiding me along, her hand had gone from my arm down into my hand. My blush wasn't going away anytime soon.  
"Huh. Looks like there's a puzzle in this room." said Chara, pausing. "Unfortunately, being a ghost and all, I can't solve it myself, so you'll have to. But don't worry, I'll tell you what to do."  
"And just what do I do?"  
"There are some pressure plates on the floor. My guess is that if you press the correct ones, the door will open. But if you press the wrong ones..."  
"Okay then. So, do you know which pressure plates I need to press?"  
Chara's quiet, seemingly trying to solve the puzzle.  
"The two plates in the middle are highlighted slightly, so I'm going to guess those two either are correct, or are the wrong ones."  
"That doesn't help much."  
"No, it doesn't."   
A pause. Whilst I could just go for it, we had no idea what could happen if I got it wrong. I could die, for all I know.  
"Wait," Chara suddenly perked up, "there's a sign over there!"  
A sign? Maybe that will give us a hint.  
"'Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.' What does that mean?"  
I had an idea. "Not the middle road... Chara! I think I'm not supposed to press the middle ones!"  
"Huh. Yeah, I get it now. Okay, lemme help you with that."  
Chara grabbed my hand again, and proceeded to guide me over the correct plates. There was a rumble, and Chara proudly exclaimed: "Frisk, we did it!"  
"Yes! Now, let's move!"  
The next room, Chara said, was completely empty. The one after that?  
"Uh, Frisk?" Chara stopped suddenly, me along with her.  
"Yeah?"  
"We may have a problem..."  
I heard a loud croak from somewhere in front of me, before suddenly Chara shoved me over, yelling "Duck!".  
I heard a low growling, and as I hit the floor, I heard a loud, heavy slap.  
"Frisk! It's a froggit!" Chara informed me, like I knew what that was.  
"Eh?" I said, as I felt Chara pick me back up.  
"Okay, Frisk. You got two options. You could kill it, or you could try to spare it."  
Chara moved me sharply to the left, as I heard a buzzing sound zip past my head.  
"Uh, spare it? I don't wanna kill anything..."  
"Talk to it then! They like conversation!"  
It seemed rather bizarre, but Chara knew this place better than me, so I did as she said.  
Locating the sound of the croaking, I awkwardly asked the... froggit about its day.  
The croaking abruptly stopped, before there was a series of ribbits. Somehow, I understood them completely.  
'You're asking about my day? Really? But I thought that humans... huh. Well, you're lucky I'm nicer than most monsters here, or I would have ignored you. Maybe.' And with that, I heard it bounce away.  
"That was, ultimately, the weirdest fucking thing I've ever done." I told Chara.  
"You get used to it." said Chara, most likely with a shrug.  
We only get a few steps before Chara stops again. "Ah, shit."  
"What now?" Oh please god tell me it wasn't another monster.  
"Spikes. A lot of them."  
That isn't much better, but I'll take it.  
"Covering the only path forward?" I ask.  
"Yep." Chara replies.  
"So, any idea on how to cross?"  
"Not a clue. At all."  
Damn it. These monsters and their bloody puzzles.  
"Maybe there's a clue on this side or something." I suggest.  
"I'll go see." says Chara, and there is silence for a few seconds as she goes back to try and find something. It doesn't take her long.  
"Alright, there's this faded path on the ground back there. I imagine that path is the same path you follow to get across the spikes." Chara says from beside me suddenly, making me jump. Good god she is silent.  
"So, we'll have to risk it then. Have you memorised the path?" I ask. She'll have to guide me to get me through.  
"Yep." She takes in a breath of air. "You ready?"  
I nod. I was actually pretty scared, but I put on a brave face.  
Chara took hold of both of my arms from behind me, and she started slowly moving me forward.  
I felt my foot press onto something, and I pushed down very slowly.  
The spikes went downwards with my foot, pushing into the floor with a click. Okay, so far so good.  
We continued onwards, me sweating buckets out of nervousness. We had to take a couple turns, and several times I stepped on spikes that didn't budge when I pressed down, but luckily I never pressed hard enough to impale myself.  
It took nearly ten minutes, but finally we reached the other side.   
I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, and Chara promptly hugged me. "Frisk! Frisk, we did it! Ha ha!"  
"Ha ha, yes we did." I said shakily, hugging Chara back. The contact made me a bit flustered, and we probably kept the hug for longer than intended.  
"Anyway, we should get moving." said Chara, letting go.   
"Yeah, that took way too long." I was kinda sad the hug ended, but I knew we needed to get going. We didn't want to run into any more monsters.  
We walked on into the next room, and Chara paused once more. She seemed to stop in every room.  
"Frisk, be careful. This room is... long and scarily empty. I'll keep an eye out for any monsters." Her grip on my hand grew a little tighter.  
"Got it. Let's go!" I said, and we started moving forward again.  
Chara was right, the room was long. Horribly so. It seemed to take forever.  
After what felt like five minutes of just walking, Chara stopped, rather abruptly.  
"Frisk-"  
"Well hello there, little one."  
It was another voice. It was a woman's, and had a mature, strict tone to it, yet it also gave off a rather motherly feel. It seemed to stick in my mind, like treacle. It was pretty intimidating.  
"Are you lost?" asked the voice. "What is your name?"  
"Uh... I'm Frisk, and uh, yeah, I guess I am lost."  
"Well, hello Frisk." She seemed to be tasting my name, and the way she said it sent chills down my spine. It was so predatory-like...  
"I am Toriel, the... caretaker of the Ruins. If you would like, I can take you to my house, get you some food. You look absolutely starving!" Toriel seemed to be rather excited to meet me, in the way a predator is excited when it spots pray. She really, really scared me. But I was starving...  
"Sure. I am pretty hungry." Suddenly, I felt a giant, soft paw-like hand grab my own, and Toriel took me along with her.  
"Frisk, she can't see or hear me," said Chara from beside me, "so don't say anything to me, okay?"  
I nod my head.  
"Okay. You're probably wondering what she looks like, correct?" Another nod.  
"Okay... she is tall, like, really tall, and sort of resembles a white goat - y'know floppy ears, horns?" Yet another nod. "Although, she's much more humanoid. She's got red eyes, and the whites of them are yellow instead. She has two small fangs poking from each corner of her mouth. Clothing wise, she's wearing a red dress, with black sleeves. It's kinda torn up a bit..."  
Okay, now I had an idea as to what this Toriel looked like. I give Chara a thumbs up.  
Toriel starts to speak again. "Oh, you have _no_ idea how excited I am to meet you! I have a soft spot for humans, in all honesty, unlike _some_ monsters." That last part seemed like it was directed at someone. "Anyhow, I can't wait to share some of my recipes with you! I'm so sure you'll like them. Speaking of which, what do you prefer? Apple or cherry?"  
"Uh... I like both, to be honest. Why?"  
"Oh, no reason~" Strange. But Toriel did say she would get me food, and it seemed like she liked to cook, so maybe she was going to bake me something?  
"Frisk," Chara spoke up, "I know that you must be starving, but do be careful with whatever she gives you. Monster diets are very different from human diets."  
I smile and nod. She was right - what Toriel could eat perfectly fine, could be poison to me.  
We continue walking for a few more minutes in silence. We turn a corner, and Toriel speaks up.  
"Welcome, Frisk, to your new home!"  
Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending to make this chapter longer, but I decided that 'Hey! That's a good spot to end it!' so that's what I did.  
> I'm feeling motivated though, so I might write the next chapter later tonight.


	3. Tears and a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is WAAAY longer than expected, but I'm pretty happy with the end results.  
> Prepare for some feels, and the start of the fluff. ;)

The house was warm, and felt surprisingly friendly, considering who lived there. Toriel had taken me to a bedroom that she said was for me. She then said she had to go prepare something, leaving me alone with Chara.  
According to Chara, the room was small, with a bed, wardrobe and table, as well as a box of toys. It was obviously intended for someone much younger than me.  
I was tired, so I decided that I would just go straight to sleep before anything else. Chara said that she'd stay up (mostly because ghosts don't need to sleep) and keep watch, just in case.  
Taking off my shoes, I crawled into the bed, dozing off the second my head hit the pillow.

_"so, i got a question for ya._  
_do you think even the worst person can change...?_  
_that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?_  
_heh heh heh he..._  
_all right._  
_well here's a better question._  
_do you wanna have a bad time?"_

I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face. Chara was there, shaking me and calling my name.  
"Chara, I'm fine." I say, sitting up. "It was just a dream..."  
"'Just a dream' my ass." Chara retorts. "That was clearly something else." Her voice softened. "Do you want to talk about it, or...?"  
I shake my head. "No, no thanks. I just need to clear my head a bit."  
"Okay, then. By the way, Toriel came in and left a slice of pie on the floor. Try not to tread in it." Chara gave me a brief hug, before guiding me out of the bed. She took me to the pie slice, which luckily had utensils with it. Taking a bite, I found that it was surprisingly good - it had a sweet, fruity flavouring to it.  
"If I were you, Frisk, I would probably get changed. Your clothes are actually pretty dirty." Chara told me. I just nodded, too busy eating the pie to speak. Once I had finished, I felt my way to the wardrobe, and with Chara's help, I tried searching for some clothes that would fit me.  
In the end, we found a white-and-black striped sweater, tan shorts, and even an orange hair bow, that Chara said was very pretty. I left my old clothes in a corner.  
Making my way out of the room, Chara guided me to the living room, where Toriel was apparently sat in a chair reading.  
"Ah, Frisk. You're awake. Did you sleep well?" she said in that same predatory way she always spoke in.  
"Yep. Thank you for the pie, by the way, it was lovely! What was in it?" I asked. So far, the pie didn't seem to have any nasty side effects, so hopefully Toriel's usual diet was fine for me.  
"It was my pleasure! And the pie was an apple-cherry pie - my own creation." I heard Toriel get out from her seat, make her way over to me, and ruffle my hair gently.  
"Oh, you have no idea how excited I am to have you living here! I've been quite lonely for quite some time, you see. But now, I finally have someone here for me. We will so much fun, I can show you my recipes, read you stories..." Toriel bent down and hugged me tightly. "I'm finally not alone..."  
I heard her sniff, and a low sob escaped from her. Was she crying?  
I put my arms around her, hugging her back. I had no idea what Chara thought of this, and in all honesty, I didn't really care.  
Wait. Did Toriel say I was going to be living here?

Throughout the rest of the day, Toriel and I mostly read books - well, she read them to me, anyway. We had a few more slices of the pie, and it wasn't long until the pie was completely gone.  
Chara, for the most part, kept quiet. I had no clue what she was thinking, but with Toriel around, I had no way of asking her. I probably wouldn't even know if she was there if she didn't help guide me or describe something every now and then.  
By the end of the day, I was actually quite worried about Chara. Finally, when Toriel told me it was time for bed, I got my chance to speak to Chara.  
"Chara, are you alright?" I asked. "You've been awfully quiet, and I'm worried."  
"Don't worry about me, Frisk." She replied, almost sounding like she was annoyed. "I'm perfectly fine."  
I crossed my arms. "You are clearly not fine. Now tell me what's wrong, or..." I actually didn't know what I would do. There was only so many ways a blind girl could passively threaten someone.  
Chara sighed. "It's just... before I died, I knew Toriel. Like, really well. She was essentially a mother to me. Seeing you with her..."  
I dropped my arms. I felt kind of bad for getting grumpy with Chara now.  
I went over to where I heard Chara, and once I located her, I pulled her into a hug.  
For a few seconds, she just stood still. She then wrapped her arms around me, crying softly. This was twice now this had happened today.  
We stood like that for ages, me comforting Chara as best I could. We didn't say anything. We didn't need to. Everything we wanted to say had already been said, just through our emotions. No words were needed, just the comfort and embrace of one another.  
After what felt like hours, we let go. I reached to Chara's face, brushing it lightly, smiling. I could tell she was smiling back.  
"C'mon, you," she said, taking my hand, "let's get you to bed."  
I let her guide me, not speaking. I was too tired for that now.  
Chara helped me into bed (even though I didn't need help), and as I lay down, to my surprise, I felt her lie down next to me.  
"I haven't had a proper sleep for a long time," she said, "but honestly, I think I need it, even if I am a ghost."  
I smiled, cuddling up against her, as I fell to sleep, happier than I have ever been in my life...

_"it's a beautiful day outside._  
_birds are singing, flowers are blooming..._  
_on days like these, kids like you..._  
_should be burning in hell."_

Another nightmare. I woke up to find that, whilst Chara was awake, she was still in the bed, hugging me tightly. She was whispering soothing words, and when she noticed I was awake, she seemed relieved beyond belief.  
"Oh my god, Frisk, you're awake! Are you alright? That looked worse than the last one."  
Despite the fact that I was sweating all over, I assured her that I was perfectly all right. "Chara, don't worry. It was just a nightmare." I giggled. "I swear, you're more worried about it than me!"  
"Sorry, Frisk. I just don't like seeing you like that. It scares me."  
"Don't worry. I will be perfectly fine. Now c'mon, I wanna see if Toriel has a shower or something." I got out of the bed, and felt my way to the door. I was starting to get used to the structure of the house now.  
I walked over to the living room, which I assumed Toriel would be in. Chara confirmed that I was correct.  
"Good morning, Frisk!" Toriel sounded rather eager today - but what for, I don't know.  
"Good morning. I was wondering, do you have a shower or anything here?"  
"Of course! It's the last door down the corridor. I know that the sign says 'under renovations', but I just had it installed, and there are some things not quite finished yet."  
I smiled. "Okay, thank you!"  
I walked down the corridor, dragging my fingers across the wall, until Chara told me I reached the end.  
I found the correct door, and I stepped inside.  
Chara described the room as spacious, with pretty much a sink, shower and towel rack the only features.  
I asked Chara if she could figure out the shower for me, as I didn't want to accidentally scald myself with overly hot water or anything.  
Chara told me it was a simple lever system - left for hot, right for cold, pull the lever to turn it on, push to turn it off.  
"Hey, uh, Chara?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you please, um, leave the room whilst I'm in here?"  
"Right, of course."  
"Thanks."  
In all honesty, I had no way of telling if she really had left, as she was completely silent when moving, so I just had to take her word for it.  
I undressed, placing my clothes into a neat pile in the corner, before stepping into the shower. Now I had to figure out how this thing worked...  
Using what Chara told me, I eventually got the temperature to a tolerable level of hotness.  
It's been a long time since I've had a proper shower. I took my time, making sure to get all of the dirt and grit off my body.  
I stroked a hand through my hair, as it slowly returned to it's usual, wavy self, the water flattening it against my head.  
I couldn't help but take in the rest of my body as well. I had a thin build, which combined with my small height often got me mistaken for a twelve year old. Honestly, I was unhealthily thin - not because of the media (one of the few benefits to being blind is that I don't get to see that crap), but rather because of my... upbringing.  
Trying to distract myself from that thought, I tried focusing on something else.  
The first thing that came to mind was Chara.  
From what I could tell, she was indeed pretty. Honestly, I just wanted to spend more time with her. Whenever we hugged, my heart seemed to flutter in my chest. It was a strange feeling.  
There were other things about Chara that crossed my mind as well, some of which probably turned me a bright red, particularly her... generous bust size.  
Not gonna lie, I was actually a little jealous. Mine were small, and whilst they were easily noticed in a shirt, in a hoodie or sweater I looked flat chested.  
I was distracted from my thoughts, which were starting to go places they shouldn't, when I noticed that my skin was starting to get all wrinkly.  
Turning off the shower, I carefully stepped out of the tray, searching for the towel rack. I found it, grabbing a towel to wrap my body in. I didn't have very long hair, so I didn't bother with a second towel.  
Picking up my clothes, I made my way back to my room. Upon entering, I immediately called out to Chara.  
"Hey, Chara! I'm back."  
"So I noticed." Chara sounded a little flustered to me, but why I don't know.  
"By the way, how long was I in there for?" It felt like an hour, to be honest.  
"Mmm... about 45 minutes. Not surprising, considering how much dirt was on you."  
"Huh, I thought I was longer- wait. You said that like you were in there."  
I swear, I could hear Chara freeze in place. She went deathly quiet, even more quiet than usual, before she started speaking, sounding much more flustered.  
"W-well you see, I-I didn't want you to, uh, to get hurt or anything, incase you slipped, so I, um, stayed behind, as a, ah, precaution. I swear, I didn't look or anything!" I could tell she was holding her hands up in defence.  
I sigh. "Chara, that's fine. If you wanted to stay just to make sure I was alright, you should have just said, m'kay?" Not gonna lie though, the thought that Chara had been in there the whole time made me flustered as well.  
"Oh, right..." Chara sounded a bit down, so I dropped my clothes onto the floor and moved over to her. Judging from where her voice was, I guessed that she was sat on the bed, and I was correct. I sat next to her, and pulled her into a hug, which she returned gratefully.  
I didn't want it to end, but I had to get dressed. Smiling at Chara, I let go, and went to find my clothes.  
With my back turned to Chara, I smirked. If she'd already seen me naked (despite what she says, I can tell she looked), then I guess it doesn't matter if she sees me again.  
I drop my towel, and immediately I hear Chara sputtering, trying to form words and failing miserably. It's actually pretty funny.  
I get dressed, trying not to burst out laughing from the distressed noises coming from Chara. Even when I'm finished, she's still trying to form a reaction sentence.  
I turn around, acting like nothing had happened. "Well, time to go see what Toriel has planned!"  
Composing herself, Chara replied, "Frisk, you do want to get back to the surface, don't you?"  
Oh yeah. That. "Of course I do, it's just... how? How do I get out of the Ruins? More importantly, how do I get out of Toriel's house without her knowing or breaking her heart?"  
Chara sighed. "I... I don't know. We'll figure it out at some point."  
Nodding, I make my way to the living room. For some reason, I get the feeling that something dreadful is about to happen.  
"Ah, Frisk!" Toriel exclaims, clapping her paws together (I think that's what the sound was, anyway). "Guess what we're going to be doing today?"  
I gave it a thought. She had said she liked bug hunting, so... "Bug hunting?"  
"Nope!" Oh. "I'm going to teach you how to make an apple-cherry pie!"  
Oh dear. That... probably wouldn't be good in my condition.  
"Frisk," said Chara beside me, "maybe now would be a good time to tell her you're blind?"  
Oh no. Oh no... how was she going to react?  
"My child? Are you alright?" For a moment, just a moment, she loses her predatory tone, replacing it with one of concern.  
"Yeah, it's just... uh..." I gulp. I was terrified as to what her reaction might be.  
"Yes, Frisk?"  
"I... I'm... I'm blind." That last part is said quickly, but Toriel catches it perfectly.  
"Oh... I see. Please, go to your room for a moment. I have something I need to do." Nodding, I walk back to my room, trying to fight back tears. I close the door, sit down on the bed, bring my knees up to my chest, and I lose. I lose against my emotions, as I cry into my arms.  
For a long time, I just sit there, crying. Chara doesn't do anything, I'm not even sure if she's still there.  
I had recognised the voice that Toriel used, the tone, it was the same one I had been hearing for years.  
It was a tone that told me that I was useless, that I couldn't do anything for anyone. I hated it, and whilst I had tried to ignore it, it always stuck to me, like glue.  
"Chara..." I choke out between sobs, "why... why am I so useless?"  
For a moment, I thought that Chara had left, as there was no reply. Then I felt her cold hands gently place themselves onto my cheeks, and she slowly lifted my head up, allowing her to look into my eyes.  
"Frisk." said Chara sternly, "don't **ever** say that again. You are **not** useless, you are **not** pointless, you are **not** a hindrance to anyone. If they say otherwise, then fuck them!" Her voice got a little softer, "Frisk, I want you to know that you **are** useful, you **are** important, especially for me. Without you, I never would have awoken from death, without you, I never would have been able to see Toriel - Mum - again, or the Ruins, or anything at all. Without you, I never would have had the chance to meet one of the best people I've ever known, despite the fact we've only known each other for a couple days." Her words were piercing into me, staying with me with no possibility of them ever going. "Frisk, you are the greatest and most important thing to ever happen to me, and no one can tell you otherwise. And I... I can prove this to you. This is my way, of telling you, how important you are."  
With that, her lips collided against mine.  
They were cold, as expected, but they also had a flavouring to them, like cherries, but sweeter.  
My eyes widened, the heat rushing to my face. I had not, ever since I fell down, expected this. I had never actually been kissed before, and it brought strange emotions I had never felt before come rising to the surface. It felt different, it felt bizarre, it felt...  
It felt amazing.  
It was only for a few seconds, but those seconds were all worth it. They were the greatest seconds of my life.  
It was over, and I found myself longing for more. But first things first...  
"Chara... I... do you really mean it?"  
"Of course. Want more proof?" With that, she kissed me again, except this time it was longer, and more passionate. I really didn't want it to end. But, alas, it did.  
Chara's forehead was against mine, and I smiled, knowing that Chara was smiling back.  
It was then that I heard footsteps outside the door, and Chara must have as well, as she immediately stiffened. There was a long pause of silence, and the footsteps started again, receding away.  
Chara took my hand, and slowly, we went to investigate.  
Opening the door, we stepped out into the rest of the house, which was eerily quiet.  
"I think she went down into the basement." informed Chara, and she started walking, taking me with her. We started down some stairs, and we walked out into somewhere... cold.  
"It's a corridor. A very dark one, too." Chara led the way, and shortly we turned a corner, before eventually stopping.  
I was about to ask why we stopped, but then I heard Toriel speak.  
"Frisk... I'm sorry. I promise you, I don't hate you, just because you're different. Being a human is already vastly different. But please, do go back to your room." She sighed, and there was a pause before she continued. "This is the doorway out of the Ruins. I am going to destroy it. Something like this is too dangerous to keep around, and so it must go. Please don't try to stop me." Toriel started to cry softly. "I only want what is best for you, and to protect you. Out there... out there, you are at Asgore's mercy, which, ironically, he does not give. So please. Go back to your room."  
This was the way out. The exit to the Ruins. My path to the surface. Whilst maybe I didn't want to go home, I did want to go back to the surface.  
"I'm sorry..." I say. "I only want to go back..."  
A pause. "I see. Very well, then. If I can't change your mind through words, then maybe I can change them through action." With that, I heard a whoosh, and the crackle of fire filled the air.  
"Frisk," said Chara, "let me control your body. I won't be able to help you otherwise."  
Chara could possess my body? That's new. I nodded, and immediately a strange filled my entire being. It felt like I had been missing something, and found it. Like I was finally complete.  
I was filled with **Determination**.  
There was a whoosh of air, and I felt my body move all by its own as what I think was a fireball barely missed me, exploding on the ground behind me.  
There were more fireballs, and Chara continued dodging them, barely even tiring. However, it was going on for far to long. I needed to end it.  
"Toriel!" I shout. I could still speak, thank god. "Please, don't do this!"  
"Then go back to your room or stay still! I only want to make it painless..." Toriel sounded so heartbroken, but I was determined to keep going.  
"Please, Toriel. I know it hurts you, but how do you think I feel?" More fireballs. "You are one of the friendliest people I've met, you took me in, you fed me. Please. Don't make me hurt you any longer."  
"Frisk... if only it were that easy..." The fireballs were starting to get less frequent now, but they were still a hazard.  
"But it is! Please, just let me go. The sooner you accept it, the less it will hurt. Just remember, that at least you managed to find happiness, even for a short while. Savour it, don't forget about me. Because I certainly won't forget about you." The fireballs have all but stopped. "Please, just let us both be happy, _Tori_."  
Where the nickname 'Tori' came from I don't know, but it worked, as immediately Toriel stopped with the fireballs.  
"...You're right. It was foolish of me to think that I could keep a child, even one such as yourself, trapped down here." I heard her footsteps slowly make their way towards me. "Please, just take this. Don't use it until you absolutely must. And don't come back." She sniffed. "Goodbye, my child." Toriel hugged me, one of the most motherly hugs I have ever recieved, before she let go, and proceeded to make her way back down the corridor.  
For a long time, I just stood there, holding the strange packet Toriel had given me, thinking about everything that had happened.  
"Frisk?" said Chara, taking a hold of my shoulder.  
"I'm fine." I say, my voice cracking as I wipe away the tears from my eyes.  
With Chara's help, I opened the door, and walked out into what Chara just said was darkness.  
Until...  
"Oh for fucks sake. Talking flower at 12'o'clock."  
What?  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The voice was male, and was somewhat high-pitched, yet there was something about it that set me on edge.  
"I've been watching you for quite some time, and I must say, despite your disability, you've made it much further than I thought you would.  
Now, I'm gonna be honest. Normally, I would avoid humans, as they would be able to easily crush me. But you? When I realised you were blind, ha ha, I realised that it would be super easy to take your soul!"  
I swallowed, expecting an attack, but instead Flowey just continued talking.  
"But I had an even better idea! That idea being 'I'm going to watch and see what happens until you die'! And when you do, before any other monster can come in and take your soul, I'll just take it instead! Then finally, I'll be able to exact revenge on those who dared attack me, and take my place as prince of this world!"  
That did not sound good. At all.  
"What do you think of that idea, Frisk? Is it good? I think it's good. In fact, I think...  
**THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA**."  
With that ringing in my head, he vanished. I don't know how I knew, but it was probably because he had stopped talking.  
"He's gone." said Chara, confirming what I thought.  
"Damn." I say, and we start moving forward. "This world... it's pretty fucked up, ain't it?"  
"Yeah, it is."  
We come across another door, and we open it, walking out into the great unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The end of the Ruins! I promise you, the other areas will be much longer. I'm actually planning on spending quite a bit of time in Snowdin.
> 
> Next up: Sans!


	4. "heh heh heh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah.  
> Woah.  
> Oh my god.  
> The author of Deaftale.  
> One of the biggest inspirations for this story.  
> Just bookmarked it.  
> WOAH.
> 
> Seriously though, that's bloody brilliant. I never expected that, like, at all.  
> But yeah. Thank you so much! ^_^

The first thing I noticed was that it was cold. Very cold. In fact, I could hear snow crunching beneath my feet.  
"Huh." said Chara. "We're in a forest. It's pretty dark, and kinda creepy, too."  
"Hoo boy." I say, shivering. "Let's get somewhere warm, then."  
We walked forward, hand in hand. As we walked along, I couldn't help but get the feeling we were being watched...  
A branch snapped behind us, and we immediately turned around.  
"There's... no one there." said Chara, and more than a little spooked, we continued onward. I swear though, I could hear footsteps behind us...  
"Hey, it's a bridge." said Chara, but she immediately froze, and so did I.  
Very clearly, we could hear footsteps crunching heavily through the snow behind us.  
"human." said a voice. "don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around, and shake my hand."  
Nervously, I turn around. Chara guides my hand into another, which is hard and cold.  
Immediately, an electric shock jolted through my system, and I pulled away, clutching my hand.  
"heh heh heh! the old electric buzzer in the hand trick! it's never tiring."  
I glare at whoever the hell this is. "Dude, that was not funny! It really fucking hurt!"  
"lighten up kid, it was just a joke. _jeez_." I realise that the voice has an accent to it, but I can't tell what... Irish, I think. "anyway, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. not gonna lie, i'm suppose to be on the lookout for humans right now, but eh. i've never been a man of action. i honestly couldn't care less."  
A skeleton? Guess I'm not surprised at this point.  
"oh, but my brother/boss papyrus, he's a human-hunting **fanatic**. and he's pretty damn good, too, even if he has never actually caught a human before. he's not a sergeant in the royal guard for no reason."  
That didn't sound good.  
"hey, kid, follow me." Chara takes my hand, and we follow after Sans, who only goes a few meters before stopping. "yo, boss! look what i found!" Sans spoke a little quietly. "don't worry, kid, he's not as dangerous as he looks. just stay cool, and play along."  
Wait, what was happening?  
"SANS!" There was a shout, and I heard the clanking of metal. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE- WHAT IS _THAT_?"  
"that, boss," says Sans, "is a human."  
"A HUMAN? WELL THEN... HUMAN!" I jumped, as this newcomer addressed me. "I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS, AND IT IS MY JOB TO CAPTURE YOU! SO, AS IS CUSTOMARY, YOU WILL BE REQUIRED TO GO THROUGH MY PUZZLES! IT WILL NOT BE EASY, AND CHANCES ARE YOU WILL LOSE. SO, HUMAN, IT IS BEST YOU GET PREPARED, FOR THE GREATEST CHALLENGE IN YOUR LIFE! MYEH HEH HEH HEH!"  
And with that, Papyrus walked away, clanking into the distance.  
"...what the fuck just happened?"  
"that, kid," said Sans, "was one of the coolest guys around. heh. good luck with the puzzles. you're gonna need it." I heard Sans walk away, feet crunching in the snow as he walked back the way we came.  
"Okay, I just need a moment." I say, sitting down in the snow. I sit there for a few minutes, processing everything that had happened. Once my head was clear, I asked Chara to describe the two brothers to me.  
"Well, they're both skeletons, as you know. Sans is about your height, and seems to have an everlasting grin on his face. His teeth are pretty sharp, actually, and one on the right is golden. He's wearing a black leather jacket, unzipped, red shorts, black sneakers, and a white scarf. For Papyrus, well he's about my height, his teeth are also pretty damn sharp, he has a crack through his left eye, and he's wearing some intimidating black armour with a red tint."  
Huh. Not sure what I expected really, although that did explain the clanking sound.  
Standing back up, I take Chara's hand, and we start walking through the forest.  
"So, Chara..." I begin, not to sure on what words to use, "about earlier... with the kiss..."  
"Frisk," Chara interrupted, "I meant what I meant. I know we've only known each other for a short while, but let me tell you, once more, that you are one of the best things to happen to me, and I just want to spend every moment with you." She turned me around to face her. "You are so pretty, too. I have never met someone so pretty before, and hey, you called me cute, so... heh." She pulled me closer to her. "Another one for the road ahead?"  
"S-sure." I say, still a little nervous about this.   
Chara kissed me, a true kiss filled with passion, and despite the cold, I felt warm. I wanted this moment to last forever. And it nearly did, until I needed to pull away for air. I envy Chara for not needing it.  
"Frisk," says Chara, "you alright?"   
"Y-yeah, I'm alright." I say, shivering.  
"No. No you're not. C'mon, let's get moving."  
We continue walking through the forest, and Chara tells me that although there are actually other monsters every now and again, they seem to be avoiding me. How odd...  
After what feels like half an hour, Chara stops, and I hear Papyrus speaking again.   
"HUMAN!" He announced, "FOR YOUR FIRST PUZZLE, YOU MUST COMPLETE MY..." there was a tense pause. "INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! FOR YOU SEE, WHENEVER YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, YOU WILL RECEIVE A NASTY SHOCK! ARE YOU READY? BEGIN!"  
Oh dear. Stepping forward, I expect to feel an electric shock go through my body at any moment. Instead, whilst I do collide into something, I'm not the one receiving a shock.  
Papyrus shouts out in pain, before turning on Sans.   
"SANS! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!?!?"  
"uh, doesn't the human need to be holding an orb or something?"  
"...SHUT UP."  
I heard the clank of armour as Papyrus walked over to me, and he placed a spherical object into my hand. He clanked back to his side of the maze, before saying "BEGIN!"  
"Hey, Frisk," said Chara, "he left a trail through the snow. I'll try and guide you through it." Oh thank god, I probably never would have made it through alive otherwise.  
Navigating the maze was tough. I did occasionally touch the walls, which gave me a pretty strong zap. It hurt like hell, but eventually, we made it through.  
"WELL DONE, HUMAN! I'M ACTUALLY SURPRISED YOU'RE STILL IN SUCH GOOD SHAPE. HOWEVER! THAT IS NOT THE END! THERE ARE STILL MANY MORE PUZZLES FOR YOU TO COMPLETE, AND THEY ARE NOT AS EASY TO SOLVE AS THIS ONE! MYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus clanked off into the distance, laughing.  
Sans chuckled. "wow, kid, you sure are making him happy. by the way, i never caught your name."  
"Oh yeah. It's Frisk."  
"frisk, huh? that sounds familiar... eh, whatever. good luck with the next one, kid. i made it myself." I have the feeling he winked, as Sans walked off after his brother. In the opposite direction, strangely.  
"Well, Chara. I guess warmth is gonna have to wait. Damn." I say, sighing.  
"Yeah. But at least it's entertaining, right?"  
"Heh. Yeah, it's definitely entertaining, alright."  
Hand in hand, we marched onward, ready for Papyrus' next puzzle, whatever it may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I planned it to be, but I kinda lost motivation near the end. Sorry 'bout that.


	5. Puzzles and Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. But yeah, we get to see a bit more of the skelebros in this chapter, although mostly Papyrus.  
> Next chapter will definitely focus more on Sans.

It took us a while, but eventually we came across the next puzzle.  
"HUMAN!" announced Papyrus, "I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR A CHALLENGE! BECAUSE THIS PUZZLE IS BY MY BROTHER, SANS, SO IT WILL BE... SANS, WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?"  
"there. on the ground."  
"...A WORD SEARCH? REALLY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THIS, SANS. UGH!"  
"hey, don't worry boss, i'm sure it'll stop 'em. it would stop any kid."  
"Hey, I'm 14!" I protest.  
"ah. maybe it won't, then. oh well."  
I'm sure I could hear Papyrus whistling with anger. "OH WELL? _OH WELL!?_ YOU JUST WASTED US PRECIOUS TIME THAT COULD HAVE BEEN SPENT ACTUALLY TRYING TO TRAP THE HUMAN WITH A GOOD PUZZLE, YOU PATHETIC PILE OF BONES! UNTIL YOU REDEEM YOURSELF, I WILL NO LONGER LET YOU HELP ME! I WILL CAPTURE THE HUMAN BY MYSELF! WITHOUT YOU! HMPH!"  
Papyrus was scarily threatening, but he spoke to me in a softer tone. "SO SORRY ABOUT MY BROTHER, HUMAN. THIS MUST HAVE BEEN RATHER DISAPPOINTING FOR YOU. BUT DON'T WORRY! THE NEXT PUZZLE IS SURE TO BE A CHALLENGE! MYEH HEH HEH HEH!" The clanking of his armour told me that he had left.  
"don't look so worried, kid." said Sans, who was right beside me. "my brothers puzzles really aren't that difficult. i mean, they're not bad, but just not difficult. anyway, catch ya later." He crunched away before I could ask him a question.  
"I hope Papyrus' next puzzle isn't as difficult or dangerous as the maze. I would hate to go through that again." I say to Chara.  
"Yeah, but don't worry, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll get through it just fine." Chara sounded pretty confident, which made me confident as well.  
We continued forward, Chara still noticing how the other monsters avoided us. We stopped, and I could hear footsteps coming towards us.  
"Hey, do you smell that?" It was a male voice.  
"Yeah. What is it?" This one was female.  
"I don't know, but it smells dangerous."  
"I don't like it."  
"Wait. I think it's coming from over there!"  
The footsteps came closer, until they were right beside me.  
"Is this..."  
"A..."  
" _Human!?_ " They both said that at the same time.  
"Frisk," said Chara, "they have axes, but they appeared to be as blind as you. See if you can mask your smell, and I'll help you dodge!"  
Immediately, Chara pushed me to the side, as two heavy _THUMPS!_ sounded on the ground next to me.  
Oh god, this was bad. How was I suppose to mask my smell? I don't think the snow would do much.  
Chara helped me dodge my attackers swings, although they did come close several times. Meanwhile, I was mostly just rolling around on the ground, freezing myself from the snow.  
After what felt like ages, I heard a familiar clanking sound.  
" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?** " I heard Papyrus yell angrily. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THE HUMAN TO ME!"  
"But boss," said the male, "this human was just-"  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES! NOW GET OUT OF HERE WHILST YOU CAN STILL ESCAPE PUNISHMENT!"  
"Y-yes, boss." and with that, the two left.  
"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN? THEY DIDN'T HURT YOU, DID THEY?" Oddly enough, Papyrus actually sounded kinda concerned.  
"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me, by the way."  
"NO PROBLEM, HUMAN. I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT- ERM, SO YOU WILL BE IN TOP CONDITION FOR MY PUZZLES, OF COURSE! MYEH HEH!" He didn't sound too sure.  
"FYI, my name's Frisk." I tell him, 'cos getting called 'HUMAN' is kind of annoying.  
"FRISK? THAT IS A GOOD NAME. IT SUITS YOU." He coughed. "ER, ANYWAY, I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY PUZZLE. YOU CAN COME WITH, IF YOU WANT. SO, Y'KNOW, YOU DON'T GET AMBUSHED BY ANYMORE IDIOTS!"  
"Sure." I say, and with Chara's guidance, we head off to his puzzle.  
For the most part, we walk in silence, except for the clanging of Papyrus' armour. That is, until I trip over a bloody rock.  
I cry out in pain, and I hear Papyrus immediately come to my side.  
"HUMA- FRISK, ARE YOU OKAY?"  
"Ah, no. I think I twist my ankle." It hurt like a bitch, too.  
"YOU CAN'T DO MY PUZZLES IN THIS CONDITION. I KNOW! I'L TAKE YOU TO MY HOUSE UNTIL YOU'RE BETTER, THEN YOU CAN DO MY PUZZLES!"  
Before I could get a word in, I felt Papyrus pick me up in a bridal hold, and he started off to wherever his house was.  
"SAY, FRISK. I COULDN'T HELP BUT NOTICE... YOU SEEM A LITTLE DISCOORDINATED. AND THAT ROCK WAS RATHER TOO LARGE TO MISS. IS THERE SOMETHING... wrong?" He said the last part so quietly I wasn't sure it was the same guy. But hell, Papyrus was perceptive.  
Did I tell him I was blind? In the end, Toriel didn't mind, and despite his intimidating character, Papyrus was actually quite a nice guy.  
"Yeah, you could say that. Heh heh, I'm actually, er, pretty blind. So yeah."  
There was a pause. "BLIND? YOU MEAN YOU DID THAT MAZE AND MADE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT SIGHT?"  
"Yep."  
"INCREDIBLE! YOU MUST BE VERY DETERMINED TO MANAGE THAT! BUT IF YOU CAN'T SEE, THEN YOU CAN'T COMPLETE MY PUZZLES, AND..." He seemed rather scared, not for him but for me. "AND THAT WOULD MAKE IT MUCH EASIER FOR ASGORE TO... NO. THAT IS NOT FAIR. EVEN A HUMAN DOESN'T DESERVE THAT, NOT WHEN THEY CAN'T SEE IT COMING. AND YOU HAVE BEEN MUCH NICER THAN ANY HUMAN I'VE HEARD OF, EITHER!"  
"Wait, so... you're not going to capture me, then?"  
"NO! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS, AND SACRIFICING SOMEONE WITH A DISABILITY IS JUST... _UGH._ IT IS NOT FAIR AT ALL!"  
This guy. This guy! I really, really liked this guy! He was risking his job for me, a human.  
"Thanks, Pap." I say, trying to get comfortable in his arms, which is rather difficult with his armour.  
"MYEH?" He chuckled at the nickname, and when he noticed my discomfort, he draped something over me. A cape, I think.  
Now comfortable, I slowly drifted off to sleep, ignoring my throbbing ankle.

_"Human. No, whatever you are._  
_For the sake of the whole world..._  
_I, UN...E, will strike you down!"_

I scream awake, and immediately there is another scream, which is even louder than mine.  
"FRISK!" yells Papyrus. "DON'T WORRY!" I felt boney arms wrap around me. "YOU'RE FINE, IT WAS JUST A NIGHTMARE."  
I was sweating, I was terrified, but I gratefully accepted the comfort.  
"How... did you know it was a nightmare? Or did you just guess?" My voice was shaky, but I tried to drown out whatever that was in my nightmare.  
"NO. YOU'RE CREEPY FRIEND TOLD ME."  
Creepy friend?  
"He means me." said Chara. "For reasons we can't explain, shortly after you fell asleep, he could see me. No one else could, though, so I know that I didn't suddenly become visible to everyone or something."  
"Wait... you can see her?" I asked Papyrus.  
"YES. LIKE SHE SAID, NO ONE ELSE CAN. IT IS RATHER BIZARRE."  
"Yeah, that is pretty strange. Oh, where am I?"  
"YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE. WHEN WE GOT HERE, I DECIDED TO PUT YOU ON THE COUCH, AS THERE WAS NO WHERE BETTER FOR YOU TO GO. SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE UNCOMFORTABLE."  
"Nah, it's fine. Er, do you have any food? I'm kinda hungry."  
"OF COURSE! BEFORE I JOINED THE ROYAL GUARD, I WAS QUITE A PROFICIENT COOK!" With that, he went off to the kitchen to make something up for me.  
"So, Frisk," said Chara, "how are you feeling?"  
"Better. Terrible, but better." I was still breathing heavily, although not so much now.  
"Good. Here, let me help calm you down."  
I felt Chara place herself right beside me, and we kissed. It felt amazing, unsurprisingly. The cherry taste was still there.  
"Say, Frisk," said Chara, breaking away, "why do you think Papyrus can see me all of a sudden?"  
"I wish I had an answer for that, but I truly don't. It's a mystery."  
"Ah, well. It could be useful."  
"Definitely."  
We snuggled up to one another, me seeking warmth, physical contact, and affection, Chara just seeking contact and affection. We leaned in for another kiss, which was much more passionate than the previous one. But only a few seconds in, there was Papyrus clearing his throat beside us.  
"ARE YOU TWO QUITE DONE?"  
Chara and I instantly pushed away from each other, blushing like mad (well, I was, and I assume Chara was, too).  
"ANYWAY, THE SPAGHETTI IS READY. I SUGGEST YOU COME AND GET IT BEFORE IT GETS COLD."  
"Uh, yeah, thanks." I say, standing up. Chara guides me to the kitchen, and with Papyrus' help, I manage to find the spaghetti and hold the plate without dropping it or sticking my hand in it. Trust me, that has happened before.  
Sitting back down on the couch, I took a fork and wrapped some spaghetti around it. I took a bite, not sure what to expect.  
It was _amazing._  
I savoured the unique flavouring, eating slowly - but not too slowly - so that I could properly enjoy its taste. When I finished, Papyrus asked, "SO. HOW WAS IT?"  
I smiled. "It was the best damn spaghetti I've ever had! Thanks for making this!"  
"R-REALLY? THANK YOU! AND NO PROBLEM!"  
After that, Chara, Papyrus and I talked about various subjects, mostly about life in the Underground and how Papyrus was going to make sure I got back to the surface safely.  
We were midway through a fairly good plan, when there was a slow, ominous knock on the door.  
"OH NO." said Papyrus, as he got up, and as Chara and I hid behind the couch, we heard the terrifying, intimidating voice of...  
"sup, boss?"  
Oh. Ignore everything I just said.  
"SANS! DON'T DO THAT! YOU REALLY SCARED MY NEW FRIENDS- NO, FRIEND, THERE'S JUST ONE." He just remembered Sans probably couldn't see Chara in the nick of time.  
"friend, huh? who is it? and what happened to that human?"  
"...FRISK, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW."  
Slowly, I got out from behind the couch, and looked in the general direction of Papyrus and Sans.  
"ah. obviously. how's it hanging, kid?"  
"It's uh, it's good."  
"good, good. say, boss, what happened, exactly? i thought you wanted to capture them?"  
"WELL, YOU SEE SANS, I MADE A DISCOVERY ABOUT FRISK, AND... CAN I?" The last part was addressed to me.  
"Sure." I say.  
"FRISK IS BLIND, AND I CANNOT ALLOW SUCH UNFAIRNESS TO BEFALL THE POOR GIRL (YOU NEVER CONFIRMED IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY A GIRL, ER...). SO, NATURALLY, I TOOK HER BACK HOME, SO SHE COULD HEAL HER BROKEN ANKLE."  
"...'kay, then. anyway, i'm heading to grillby's, you want anything?"  
"NO THANK YOU, SANS. WE JUST ATE."  
"okay. see ya later." The door slammed close, and Papyrus sighed. "SOMETIMES I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIM." I heard him turn and walk towards me. "ANYWAY, SHALL WE GET BACK TO OUR DISCUSSION?"  
Oh yeah. The plan. Welp, let's get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like that little development, eh?  
> I enjoyed writing with Papyrus, who even in Underfell is still a big dork.  
> Next chapter, though, we're gonna be seeing some action. So get ready, people! It's gonna be a wild ride!


	6. Megalovania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took me ages to write. I'm glad with this, though.  
> So yeah, we got some action, feels, and something pretty close to sin in this one. Enjoy!

_"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED..._  
_BUT..._  
_ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU!_  
_YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER!_  
_EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO!_  
_I... I PROMISE..."_

No!  
I jolt awake, breathing heavily. God, it was just another nightmare. Why did I keep getting them though? I'll probably never know.  
The house is quiet, so I assume it's still dark outside. Laying my head back down on the pillow, I slowly drift back off to sleep, hopefully without a nightmare this time.

I wake up, yawning. Luckily, no nightmares the second time around. I can hear voices outside, so I guess it must be daytime. I climb off the couch, put on my sweater, and attempt to remember the structure of the room. Where was Chara when I needed her?  
"AH. YOU'RE AWAKE." said Papyrus, as I heard the door open and close.  
"Hey Paps. Where's Chara?" I ask.  
"SHE DECIDED TO GO LOOK AROUND THE TOWN. SHE SHOULD BE BACK SOON."  
"Okay. You mind making me something for breakfast?" I didn't really like asking, but I had no clue what the kitchen looked like or where anything was, so I didn't want to risk anything.  
"OF COURSE! DO YOU WANT ANYTHING SPECIFIC?" Papyrus asked.  
"Nah, just something filling will do."  
"Yo, I'm back."  
I nearly jumped out of my skin. I spun around to face Chara's general direction, and she burst out laughing.  
"Frisk! Oh my god, that was hilarious!"  
"Dammit, Chara! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
"Heh heh. Sorry, Frisk." She was still laughing, and now the shock had gone, I started to laugh as well. Even Papyrus joined in.  
"Okay..." I say, "let's actually get something to eat now."  
"YES, I SHALL GET ONTO THAT!" His boots clumped into the kitchen.  
I sat back down on the couch, and I felt Chara sit next to me, placing her hand on mine.  
"Say, Frisk..." she asked, "this is probably a sensitive question, but... what was your life like on the surface?"  
She was right, it was quite sensitive. I breath in deeply. "Well... it wasn't good, I can tell you that much. I would rather not talk about it, though."  
"Of course. You don't have to say a thing." I felt her lips press against mine as she kissed me, and I sank into it, the taste and passion controlling my-  
_BLAM!_  
The fuck was that?  
"Holy shit, what?" Chara jumped up, as did I. The bang had come from the kitchen.  
"Papyrus, you alright?" I call out.  
"YES, I'M FINE. EVERYTHING IS GOING SWELL."  
"The hell are you cooking?" Chara asked.  
"...TOAST."  
"How... do you fuck up that badly making toast?"  
"Who the hell knows."  
After Papyrus had cleared the smoke, and recooked the toast (which went much better), he finally brought the plate out, and I dug in.

Later, I decided to go outside for a walk. Papyrus assured me that no one in town would attack me, so with Chara alongside me, I set out, pulling on one of Sans' old coats, which Chara said was blue with a furred hood.  
Snow crunched underfoot, and I headed to the right, into the town. Chara said it wasn't very large, more of a village than a town. It had a shop, an inn, a bar and a library, which Chara said had a misspelt sign.  
After a few minutes of just walking, enjoying the cold air, Sans appeared.  
"hey, sup kid?"  
"Hi Sans. Just out for a walk, trying to clear my head."  
"cool. hey, ain't that one of my coats?"  
"Yeah, but Paps said you never wore it any more. You don't mind, do you?"  
"nah. can i talk to you for a moment?"  
"Sure."  
"follow me." He took my hand, and we walked forwards for just a couple steps before suddenly we were inside somewhere, the warm air and gentle chatter telling me we were in the bar.  
We sat down on the stools at the counter.  
"you've probably eaten already, but i'm gonna ask anyway. you want fries or a burger?" Sans asked.  
I shrugged. "How about fries?"  
"sure. hey grillbz, two plates of fries, will ya? thanks pal."  
There was a moment of silence between us, before Sans spoke again. "so, what do you think of my brother?"  
"He's pretty cool. Surprisingly nice, for someone who's suppose to capture a human."  
"heh. yeah, he's real cool. he has pretty high standards. he would never try to capture or fight somewhere if he had the upper hand. he claims it's unfair." I hear our plates clink on the counter. "you want any ketchup with that?"  
"Nah. Not a big fan of it, to be honest."  
"suit yourself." I hear a glugging sound, and I look in Sans' general direction in disgust.  
"Are you drinking that?" I ask.  
"yep."  
"Disgusting."  
"you're the one who doesn't even like ketchup. i bet if you did you would do the same."  
"I bet not."  
"eh, whatever."  
We eat our fries in silence for a moment, before Sans talks again.  
"hey, kid, can i ask you something?"  
I smirk. "You just did."  
"funny. but really,"  
"Sure. What is it?"  
The world went quiet, and I could have sworn time stood still. I got a shiver down my spine, and goosebumps covered my flesh.  
" **have you ever heard of a talking flower?** "  
I froze. Was he talking about Flowey, or...?  
"Er, no..." I lie. Maybe it was something else.  
"of course you haven't. well, it's called the echo flower. it repeats the last thing it heard. anyway, my bro paps, he says that he's been talked to by a flower, showering him with compliments and praise. it's really getting to him. it's probably some prank, but i'm worried that at some point it will get out of hand. so just... keep a, er, ear out for my bro, okay? he really likes you, much more than you would think."  
The world came back to life, as the chatter in the bar returned.  
"anyway, i gotta get back to my post. i'll take you back to our house if you want." I heard Sans step off the stool.  
"Sure." I say, following suit. I was shaken up by what Sans had said. Was it really an echo flower, or was it Flowey? Or something else?  
Sans placed his hand on my shoulder, and we walked out of the bar. This time, there seemed to be no weird teleporting shenanigans, which I was grateful for. The last one felt weird.  
"just curious, but how exactly did you get here? like, underground?" Sans asked.  
"I fell down a hole, waking up down here. I'm amazed I survived the fall, to be honest."  
"huh. yeah, that's pretty lucky. anyway, new topic. how do you plan on getting out of here, what with being blind an all?"  
"I... haven't given it much thought. I guess we'll have to see what happens."  
"i guess so."  
We continued walking in silence, before Sans stopped.  
"well, it's been fun. the house is just in front of you. see ya, kid."  
"See ya." Sans walked onward, and I stood still for a while. It was starting to snow.  
"Uh, Frisk?" said Chara, sounding worried, "You might want to get inside."  
"Why?" I ask, before suddenly I felt something smack hard against my head, knocking me to the ground.  
"Peh heh. Hello there, human." The voice was male, and it had a sly, menacing tone to it.  
"Now, the skeleton told me not to attack you, but you know what? Fuck him. If he doesn't want to get us free, then I will." There was a kick to my stomach, and Chara said she would find Papyrus.  
"At least try to fight!" she said, before leaving. Hopefully, Papyrus wouldn't be far.  
"Pfft. You're weak. Seriously, look at you. You're tiny, one punch instantly knocked you to the ground. How **pathetic**. And I thought humans were strong." He picked me up by the collar, before slamming me back down into the ground, which still hurt like hell, despite the snow. I attempted to get up, but something connected with my face, and I fell unconscious...

_Sans was on his way back to the sentry station, when suddenly he got an uneasy feeling of dread. Had something happened to the human? Probably not, but he still went back and checked._  
_Something had happened._  
_She was lying on the floor, unconscious, a much taller monster stood over her. He wore a black suit, a black flat cap, white shirt, and he had purple skin with grey hair and black, curled horns._  
_He raised a taloned foot, and was about to slam it into the girl._  
_"hey!" shouted Sans, "what do you think you're doing?"_  
_The monster stopped, and turned to Sans. He smiled, a smile full of sharp teeth, yellow-green eyes glowing._  
_"Why, I am setting us free, that's what I'm doing!"_  
_Sans snarled. "i thought papyrus told you not to attack the human?"_  
_"Yes, he did, but really, why waste the opportunity? They're horribly weak. It would be a shame to spare such a pathetic thing at our expanse."_  
_Sans' voice was quiet, and full of venom. "you were giving a clear instruction, from a high-ranking royal guard no less, and you think you can break it so easily? you..." Sans finally snapped, disgusted by this creature._  
_"you BASTARD!"_  
_Sans teleported to the girl, and sent her into the house. Setting her down gently on the couch, he stroked they hair off her face. "hang on, kid. i gotta do something a moment."_  
_He teleported back outside, and faced the creature._  
_"Really now? Peh. Guess you're just as pathetic, if that's what you're willing to sacrifice. I mean, what are you, a one HP monster? How sad." This thing was just mocking Sans now, winding him up more and more._  
_"you shut your fucking mouth!" Sans shouted. "that human is under my fucking protection, and whilst i normally don't keep promises, this is one that i'm planning on keeping till the death. now get out of here, or do you really wanna have a bad time?"_  
_The creature laughed. "And just what can a monster as weak as you actually do to stop me?"_  
_Sans smiled, an evil smile. "oh, not much. just this."_  
_A barrage of bones appeared in the air behind him, and he sent them shooting as fast as bullets towards the creature. He barely dodged them._  
_"Huh. Guess you're stronger than I though. Doesn't mean much, though."_  
_The ground cracked beneath Sans' feet, and he quickly dodged out of the way as stone spikes, taller than him, ripped through the floor at terrifying speeds._  
_Sans sent another barrage of bones, this time along the ground, and the creature moved fluidly out of the way._  
_"You're not good at this, are you?" he said, before he found himself being dragged by an invisible force, slamming him hard into a tree. Before he could recover, Sans sent several bones ripping through the ground beneath the creature, which all smashed through his body. He got up, only slightly injured, although it was all Sans needed. He could be hurt._  
_The creature flicked his wrist, and reality snapped, as a rip in time and space appeared above him, sending jet black lightning towards Sans. He barely managed to dodge out of the way in time, sometimes having to use bones as a barrier._  
_When the assault stopped, Sans sent another bone barrage, much faster, more complicated and much more ferocious than before. The creature tried to dodge, but most of the bones hit him, sending him tumbling. He was certainly hurt now._  
_He stood up, but Sans had has enough. A giant skull appeared above his head, a skull that could be said to represent that of a dragons. It's jaw opened, and blazing red heat erupted out of it, hitting the creature spot on. It sent him tumbling through the ground, knocking a large chunk off his HP._  
_"Peh. You're pretty tough." said the creature. "Look, how about a truce? Just... get the human out of here. I don't care where, just-"_  
_"no." Sans interrupted. "you're lying, i can tell. you'll just kill her the second you get the chance."_  
_The coldness in Sans' voice caused the creature to freeze, all confidence gone as terror showed on his face._  
_Then Sans struck._  
_First, to slam him into the floor, before sending bones through ground. Then to send in a path of bones, at high speeds. Finally, the Gaster Blasters, eight forming a square, four a cross, eight again. Every attack struck home._  
_The creature looked at Sans, crumpled in the snow._  
_"I... guess I should have seen that coming. Oh well. I tried. I failed. Well, if that's how it's gonna be, then... wish the human good luck for me. Tell her the name's Damian."_  
_With that, Damian turned to dust._

I woke up, a massive headache breaking through my head. I sensed that there was someone, no, several people, beside me.  
"FRISK! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Papyrus sounding almost like he had been crying, as he put me in a bone crushing hug.  
"Yeah, I'm alive, Paps. Could you not talk so loud, though? I got a splitting headache."  
"OF COURSE." he said, barely any quieter. Oh well, it was better.  
"hey kid. how are you feeling?" It was Sans.  
"Could be worse. What happened?"  
Sans spoke with what sounded almost like regret. "a monster went against papyrus' rules to not attack you, and i just so happened to notice what was happening from my station. so i came over, got you into the house, and after he mocked me and belittled you, i snapped and proceeded to attack him. he nearly got me, to be honest, but in the end..."  
"SANS," said Papyrus, "DID YOU... KILL HIM?"  
"...yeah. i did."  
There was an uncomfortable pause, with no one daring to speak. I heard Papyrus' armour clink as he stood up.  
"WELL, YOU DID IT TO PROTECT FRISK, SO I GUESS... I'LL LET YOU OFF THIS TIME."  
"thanks, boss." Sans sounded relieved.  
"BUT PLEASE DON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN."  
"of course. we should probably get back to our jobs, right?"  
"YES. FRISK," Papyrus addressed me, "ARE YOU GOING TO BE ALRIGHT HERE? OR DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ONE OF US?"  
I thought about it, deciding that I should probably stay inside where it's warm. "No thanks, I just wanna stay inside and sleep."  
"OF COURSE. SEE YOU LATER, FRISK."  
"see ya, kid."  
With that, the two brothers left the house, leaving me on the couch. At first, I thought I was alone, but I felt Chara brush up against me.  
"Frisk..." she began, "did you have another nightmare? It certainly looked like it."  
"No," I sigh, "it's just... I think I _dreamt_ the battle between Sans and the other guy. It was weird. I remember being able to actually see what was happening, but it was like I was looking through a TV or something. I barely remember it now, though..."  
"Wow, that is strange..."  
I rested my head against Chara's shoulder, and for the longest time we sat like that, my gentle breathing the only sound in the room.  
"Hey, Frisk," Chara spoke up, sounding nervous, "can I... do something?"  
I looked in her direction quizzically. "Do what, exactly?"  
"This." Chara pulled me into a kiss, and she pushed me down onto my back, her on top of me, her kissing much more seductive than before. I felt her tongue against my lip, and I allowed her in, her tongue brushing against mine. She almost seemed to be exploring my mouth, and she pressed her body harder against mine, her hands on my hips.  
I could feel her hands crawl under my shirt, and slowly make their way across my back. She seemed rather surprised to find no bra, but she quickly went on to my chest, and I felt her hands grasp over my breasts, and a moan escaped my mouth as Chara rubbed on my nipples.  
Her grip lessened, and the kiss stopped. "Sorry, Frisk, I just..."  
"Please." I say, wanting more, "Don't stop."  
Chara seemed surprised, but gladly continued, her mouth pressing against mine as she continued to play with my breasts. Eventually, she decided to reverse it, taking her hands out of my shirt, taking my hands and sliding them under her shirt, revealing a surprising fact for me - she, also, didn't wear a bra.  
Her breasts were indeed bigger than mine, hardly fitting in my hands (although I was rather small). Chara made me massage them, before I gave up and moved on to doing it myself, moans now coming from Chara, who was much louder and more obvious than me. Good thing the only other person who could see or hear her wasn't coming back for hours.  
We continued making out for several more minutes, before I eventually decided I was tired. Chara got off me, and she wished me a good night, lying next to me as I drifted to sleep...

No nightmares. That was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. The second thing I noticed was Chara lying next to me, her soft breathing sounding surprisingly adorable. I smiled, and after taking note of how quiet it was, decided to go back to sleep, or at least to stay cuddled up against Chara. I pressed my head against hers, giving her a soft peck on the lips. She was so cute. How I wished I could see her...  
I thought about what had happened earlier. Had we really done that? It seemed so. It was an incredible experience, though. I have never felt like that before. Honestly, I wanted to see if we could go further, but it wasn't worth the risk, not in Sans' and Papyrus' house.  
Finally, sleep took back over, and I drifted back into the darkness, thoughts of Chara in my mind.

The next day, after a less disastrous breakfast of cereal, I decided to go for another walk. This time though, Sans told me he would keep an 'eye socket' out for me, which I was glad of.  
Pulling on his old coat, I headed out, and Chara guided me over to a secluded spot in the forest. We sat down on a log, and just enjoyed the peace and quiet. I thought eventually crossed my mind.  
"Hey Chara, I was just wondering. You talked about souls when we first met. Are they, like, actual things, or...?"  
"Oh yes," said Chara, "they are indeed physical objects, if you know how. Here, let me show you."  
I felt my chest warm up, as something seemed to come out from it. Chara guided my hands, and I touched something... warm. That was the only way to describe it. That, and heart shaped.  
"That is your soul." said Chara. "Yours is red, which signifies determination. Each soul shows a different trait."  
"Fascinating." I say, running my fingers along the smooth edges. Here it was, my life literally in my hands...  
"Frisk," said Chara, "you remember yesterday, right?"  
Thoughts about what we did yesterday filled my mind, and my face turned red.  
"Thought so. Anyway, I was wondering... did you like it?"  
"O-of course." was my reply, and I meant it. I did enjoy it.  
"Good. Now, I just want to do a small little thing with your soul..." I felt Chara take my soul, and I felt her start to rub her fingers along it. Strangely enough, whilst nothing happened when I did it, when Chara did it, it sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Chara said, "Now, shall I continue, or save it for later?"  
I did like the feeling a lot, but being out in the open made me uncomfortable. "Let's... wait until we're somewhere more private."  
"Of course." I felt my soul recede back into my chest, the warmth of it gone.  
"For now," I say, "let's just enjoy the day."

We sit for hours, quietly enjoying each others company. Eventually, Chara tells me it's getting dark, so we start to head back. Along the way, it starts to snow, and a heavy wind picks up.  
I zip up the coat, and pull the hood up, keeping a tight hold on Chara's hand, who isn't affected at all. Unfortunately, the wind gets worse, and soon it is a full on blizzard.  
"Dammit." I say, fighting my way through it. My grip on Chara never falters, but I'm still scared of letting go.  
The storm gets worse, and I start to get very, very cold. No longer able to stand, I collapse to the ground, shivering. Chara was screaming my name, but I could barely hear her. It was so cold...  
Something lifted me up. I felt bony hands hoist me onto someones shoulder, and a thick scarf was wrapped around my neck. Almost immediately, it was warm, as I was gently set down onto the couch, still freezing cold.  
"kid." I heard Sans say, "you still with me?"  
I barely manage it, but I nod, the cold slowly fading away.  
"good stars above, you nearly gave me a heart attack. well, if i had a heart. or any internal organs. still. you rest, kid. i'm gonna get you a hot chocolate."  
I heard him walk into the kitchen, and I felt Chara hug me tightly.  
"Please, Frisk. Never scare me like that again."  
"I promise." I whisper, trying to smile through the cold.  
Sans comes back with a hot chocolate, gently placing it into my hands. The heat radiate through my body, invigorating me. I decided to not drink any until it cooled down, though.  
"you just sit there. i'm gonna start up the fire." Sans said, and I heard him fumbling with something, as slowly the crackle of fire filled the air. It was calming, and combined with the hot chocolate, felt rather Christmassy. I wander if the monsters celebrated Christmas. Probably not, to be honest.  
I took a sip of the hot cocoa, and it's warmth certainly helped. Soon, all feelings of cold and numbness were gone.  
Sans was sat next to me, and once I had gotten too hot for the coat and scarf, I took them off. Guessing that it was Sans' white scarf, I offered it back to him.  
"nah. you keep it, kid. you look much better in it than i do." said Sans, and I folded the scarf, placing it on my lap.  
We sat in relative silence, only making small talk when it started to get awkward. Soon, I started to yawn. Sans took my now nearly empty mug, and I lied down on his lap, closing my eyes, the fire helping to calm me to sleep.

_"Y... you... really hate me that much?_  
_Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here._  
_Not you..._  
_But them!_  
_Ha... ha..."_

Sans is holding me, as tears are streaming down my face. These damn nightmares...  
We don't say anything. It's happened enough times already. We just sit there, happy enough in each others presence.  
Once I've stopped crying, I let go, and move off Sans, sitting beside him.  
"another nightmare, huh?" I nod. "they seem to be getting pretty bad. do you wanna talk about it?" I shake my head.  
"of course." He stands up, and says he's going to Grillby's. He asks if I want anything. I nod, saying just a drink of soda or something will do.  
"right, one glass of soda to take way coming up." he says, teleporting away. He's only gone for a couple minutes, before I hear the door opening and closing.  
"drink up, kid." Sans places the plastic cup into my hands. The cup has a lid, with a straw coming out from it. It reminds me of the drinks from fast food restaurants.  
"so, i was thinking," Sans says, taking a noisy sip oh his own drink, "my bro's been pretty busy lately, and honestly, he could do with a break. so, frisk, i was just wondering if you could maybe hang out with him tomorrow, just get him to have some fun for once. you okay with that?"  
"Sure." I say. I could do with a break myself, really.  
"thanks, kid. that means a lot to me."  
We finish our drinks, and Sans tells me about some of the cool things his brother has done. I pay attention, learning more about Papyrus over time. I'm pretty excited for tomorrow. Hopefully it'll be much less of a disaster than these past couple days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I need to stop with the feels. Next chapter, though, will be much more light-hearted, don't you worry!
> 
> Also, I made a sprite image of BF Sans, which I posted on Tumblr. Check it out: http://harikaze.tumblr.com/post/154553674189/sans-from-my-underfell-fanfic-blindfell-read


	7. Campfire and the Captain of the Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while to get out, I kinda had writers block for this story. Which is why this chapters kinda crap, but oh well.

"...AND THAT IS HOW I CAME TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!"  
Chara and I applauded, as Papyrus said 'THANK YOU' over and over, probably bowing.  
At the moment, Chara, Papyrus and me had all decided to go ahead and share some of our stories. Papyrus had just explained how he came to be in the Royal Guard, a rather exciting story involving pasta, dogs, a rather intimidating fish woman and a snowball fight.  
"Well, Chara?" I asked, "Have you got any stories?"  
"Course I do! Quick question: you want a real one, or the camp fire tradition of a spooky story?" Chara sounded rather more hyper than normal.  
We were currently sat around a campfire, the cool night air creating a soft breeze. I was glad Sans gave me his scarf.  
"Hmm... personally, I don't mind. How about you, Paps?" I say.  
"FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD, IT IS A TRADITION TO TELL SCARY STORIES AROUND A CAMPFIRE, SO... LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SCARE ME! MYEH HEH HEH!"  
Scary story it was.  
Chara laughed lightly. "Alright, here we go..."

_"It was in the Himalayas, in 1988, that three Russian climbers vanished. It is unknown what happened to them, but shortly afterwards, a story was spread around, and it was believed that this is what may have transpired in those mountains..._  
_The three climbers were Orlov, Konstantinov and Yakovlev. On the third day of their expedition, they found an old abandoned mine, and due to heavy weather, they decided to hunker down in it for the night._  
_Halfway through the night, Yakovlev woke up, thinking he heard a sound. After several minutes of just wind, and nothing else, he decided to go back to sleep, thinking it was nothing. However, before he did, he heard another noise. It was coming from inside the mine._  
_He woke up his two friends, and the three of them went off to explore, flashlights in hand. For several minutes, there was nothing, and they decided to give up. They would get lost if they went any further. However, turning around, they laid their flashlights on a terrifying sight._  
_It was hideous, smaller than the shortest of the men. It's face was like a horrible mixture between that of a humans and a bulldogs. It had long, sharp claws, and its entire body was as thin as a twig._  
_The men turned and ran, back down further into the mine, the screeches of the creature behind them echoing in their ears. They ran for what felt like hours, until eventually, they thought they had outrun the beast._  
_Oh, how wrong they were._  
_Claws pierced through Orlov's chest, blood spraying forth. The other two men left him to be ripped apart, caring more for their own lives. They ran all the back out of the mine, out into the blinding snow. It was not much better._  
_The survivors traipsed through the snow, trying to get back to lower ground, grieving for their friend. Until, one of them heard a sound. A screech. The two men bolted, stumbling downhill._  
_Konstantinov was the next to go, as the creature latched onto his shoulders, digging deep into him. He fell into the snow, the thin claws ripping away at his back._  
_Yakovlev ran faster than he ever had before, until he found himself on a ledge. Turning around, he saw the creature slowly stalking towards him, blood dripping from its claws. It knew it had him trapped._  
_Yakovlev knew it too, so he decided that if he couldn't make it, then neither would the creature._  
_It pounced, coming towards Yakovlev like a nightmare personified. He knew he couldn't run, so Yakovlev did the one thing he could do._  
_When the creature jumped, latching its claws into him, Yakovlev forced his pained body to step back, over the ledge._  
_The creature screamed, as Yakovlev smirked. No other climbers were going to get hurt by this thing. He may bot have saved his friends, but he knew that he had saved someone else, in the future._  
_His last thoughts were of his family, as the rocks below smashed him apart."_

Well, then.  
"That... wasn't as scary as I thought it would have been, but it was pretty cool." I say honestly.  
"I BET I COULD HAVE TAKEN THAT CREATURE ON!" said Papyrus, although I could tell the story had certainly affected him.  
"Like I said," said Chara, "it's just a story someone made up. The Russian climbers missing was real, but I doubt they got hunted and killed by some bulldog creature."  
We all laugh, and throughout the rest of the night, we continue telling crappy scary stories, seeing who could come up with the worst. It was all good fun.

The next day, after a thankfully dreamless sleep, I decided that I needed to move onward. It was sad, saying goodbye to the skelebros, but I promised that if I ever got they chance, I would come visit again.  
Shortly after leaving Snowdin, I heard the snow turn into hard stone, as we entered a different area. It was warmer here. Not by much, but it was definitely preferable.  
I was walking through a patch of long grass, when Chara told me to stop. I could hear voices. Papyrus, and someone else. I couldn't tell what they were saying...  
"UM, UNDYNE?" said Papyrus, sounding nervous. "I'M HERE TO GIVE MY REPORT.  
THE HUMAN? NO, I DIDN'T FIGHT THEM. WHY? WELL, IT... IT WASN'T FAIR! THEY WERE BLIND, I COULDN'T JUST-  
...OF COURSE. I'M SORRY, CAPTAIN. I UNDERSTAND. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. PROMISE."  
With that, I heard Papyrus walk away, heavy armour clanking.  
I walked forward, but just as I did, I heard the armour of the other individual, Undyne, move towards me. Hidden by the grass (I hope), I stayed very, very still.  
I could hear heavy, metallic breathing just a few feet to my left. After a few seconds, it stopped, as there was a _vorp!_ sound.  
"...They're gone." Chara informed, and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Undyne... wasn't that the fish lady Papyrus mentioned?" I ask, walking forwards through the grass.  
"Yeah," said Chara, "I'd be careful. She sounds pretty tough..."  
"Don't worry," I say, smiling, "I'll be careful."  
"I know you will." says Chara, as she embraces me into a kiss.  
Little did we know, a certain smiley skeleton was watching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the stories not horribly far from its first smut scene. Just a couple more chapters to go... ;)


	8. Watch Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter was fun to write. Here, we got some chases going on, as well as some fun little details about Frisk and Chara.

Walking out of the grass, I was greeted to a voice.  
"hey kid. what's up?"  
"Hey Sans. What are you doing here?"  
Sans chuckles. "heh. this is one of my various sentry stations, where i sell hot dogs. say, i couldn't help but notice... was there someone with you in that grass? other than the big scary guard captain, 'course."  
I panic a little. Thank god the grass blocked his view. It would have been very awkward otherwise.  
"No, no." I say. "Just me. And the big scary guard captain."  
"...alright, then. anyway, thought i'd let you know, i made sure to tell the other monsters here in waterfall not to attack you. they agreed, thankfully. turns out news spreads fast."   
"Okay. Well, thanks for that. See ya!" I walked onward, Chara holding my hand.  
"alright. good luck, kid!"

Waterfall was lovingly peaceful. No one bothered me, and even though there were a few puzzles, none of them were difficult, not without Chara's help. Whilst walking through a particularly stony area, I trip, scraping my knee. Bloody rocks.  
"씹새끼!" I swore in Korean, mostly out of impulse. I get up, nursing my knee. It's not bleeding (I think), but it does hurt a bit.  
"Damn. That's gonna be a pain." I say.  
"Uh... what exactly did you say?" asked Chara, confused.  
"It's Korean. It translates to a few things, mostly swear words."  
"You're Korean? Huh..."  
"Yeah, I've always been told I look pretty white. But trust me, I'm fully Korean. South, obviously." I quickly add, just in case. People have gotten the wrong idea before, believe it or not.  
"Well then. Seeing as we're talking about race, how about this: I'm Polish. I used to travel a lot, though, which is why I have a very neutral accent."  
"Huh." We continue talking about our home countries, or the places we've been, and Chara asks me what South Korea's like.  
"It's nice." I say, smirking. "It certainly has a lot of _Seoul_."  
"...Was that a fucking pun?"  
"Maybe."  
"That damn skeleton's rubbing off on you."  
"Well, he did give me his scarf."  
"I can give you much more~" Chara pulled me into a kiss, which I happily returned, glad that she was here for me. I never would have gotten so far otherwise.

It wasn't long before the ground beneath me changed. Except this time, it was wood.  
"Okay, Frisk," said Chara, "there's a bridge here. Just keep moving forward, and you should be-"  
There was a thudding sound around me, and I heard the clanking of Undyne's armour.  
"Shit. Run!" shouted Chara, and I did just that.  
My feet pounded across the wooden flooring, the occasional thud coming from just behind. Hopefully, it wouldn't be much longer...  
Eventually, my feet hit stone again, and the thudding stopped.  
"Holy shit," I say, out of breath, "did we escape?"  
"I think so." says Chara, who sounds perfectly fine. Guess that's a perk of being a ghost.  
We continue onward, Chara keeping a close eye out for Undyne. It's silent again, which used to be relaxing, but was now just setting me on edge.  
It felt like hours, where eventually we ended up in an area that seemed to be raining. Luckily, there was a container full of umbrellas. When we reached the end, there was another container, so I put the umbrella back.  
"Looks like there's a ledge here." said Chara. "I'm tall enough to just climb up it myself. I'll give you a lift up first, though."  
"Thanks." I say, and Chara guides me to the ledge, and helps lift me up. I can't help but notice that when she pushes my legs up, her hands seem to linger on my hips for a tiny bit longer than needed.  
Chara climbs up herself, and we continue onwards.  
When I walk back onto wood again, I start to worry.  
Which turns out to be the right thing to do.  
"Frisk!" yells Chara, Undyne's armour clanking from somewhere below, "Let me possess your body! This bridge... is much bigger, and I don't think you'll be able to-" She suddenly shoves me out the way, as I hear something come jutting out from the floor next to me.  
"Do it!" I cry, and immediately I get that strange, yet good feeling.  
Against my control, I stand up, and immediately start running. I often move in different directions, as more things seem to jut out from the floor.  
"What is Undyne even attacking us with, anyway?" I ask, Chara still running and dodging.  
"Spears," she says simply, using my own mouth to speak. It was rather strange.  
Eventually, the attacks stop, and Chara slows down, giving me my body back. I suddenly get all the aches and tiredness from running crashing into my body, but I ignore it when I hear a clanking from behind me.  
I turn around, as I hear Undyne step closer.  
"Frisk," says Chara, "don't step back any more. There is a ledge behind you."  
Shit. What did I do now?  
There is a swishing noise, and a horrible crash as the section I'm on collapses, the air rushing past my face as I scream. Then the world goes dark.

_"This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it?_   
_If you get past me, you'll..._   
_You'll destroy them all, won't you?_   
_Monsters..._   
_Humans..._   
_Everyone..._   
_Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant._   
_But I **won't** let you do that._   
_Right now, everyone in the world..._   
_I can feel their hearts beating as one._   
_And we all have **one** goal._   
_To defeat **you**."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. End it on a nightmare. Brilliant idea.  
> Anyway, next up is the Undyne fight, and after that? Something you've all been waiting for... ;)
> 
> Maybe.


	9. Blind and Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this is one hell of a chapter. It gets pretty emotional near the end.  
> So, who's ready to see the Undyne fight?

I was crying, cradled in Chara's arms. Right now, I didn't care that I had survived the fall. That nightmare was the worst one yet.  
"It's okay, Frisk. It was just a bad dream..." said Chara, lightly stroking her fingers through my hair as I cried into her shoulder. We stayed like this for nearly an hour, Chara saying soothing words, as gradually I calmed down. Finally, I sat up, placing my forehead against Chara's. I kissed her, which I think surprised her a little - she usually made the first move.  
We stood up, me still sniffling a little, but we carried onwards. Chara told me that I had landed on a patch of flowers, much like the ones I first fell on in the Ruins.   
We waded through water, which was incredibly cold, but eventually I made it back onto dried land. I shivered, but I fought through the cold. We had made it so far. Hopefully, it wasn't much longer...  
After fifteen minutes of walking, we started walking across more wood - another bridge.  
"Don't worry," said Chara, "I don't see Undyne at all."  
I nodded, and carefully continued onwards. Luckily, this bridge wasn't very long. We got back onto solid ground again, and we walked out into somewhere rather... windy. It felt very cavernous.  
"Frisk..." said Chara, warily, and I immediately knew what that meant.  
"One." came the metallic voice. "One human soul is all we need, before **Asgore** becomes a god." Her voice seemed to be coming from above me.  
"You understand, human? Because of you, we are trapped here. But not for long. We will be free. We will give humanity what it deserves." She sighed. "But first, as is customary, I must tell you the tragic story of our people." This should be interesting.  
"Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: humans and monsters. One day, war broke out, and..." She paused, and a feeling of dread washed over me.  
"No. You know what? _Fuck it!_ " I jump back in surprise. This wasn't expected. "Why should I tell you that, when you're about to _die_? Now COME ON, let's end this!"  
I heard a clang, and Chara told me it was her helmet hitting the ground. I could now hear Undyne perfectly.  
"You! You are standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams!" Undyne was Australian, apparently. "You think that you can fool me with your little friendliness act? You even managed to fool one of my best men! But now, it ends here - it's either you or me, and trust me, I will _not_ lose! NGAAAAH!"  
There was a loud _smash!_ as she hit the ground, and I felt something appear in my hand.  
"It's a broken spear," said Chara, "I think you use it as a shield."  
Well that was just great.  
"Unless you face danger head on," said Undyne, "you won't have a chance of surviving!"  
"Frisk, you might want to let me- Frisk!" Chara shouted, as something painful pierced through my body.  
"Dammit punk, use the spear I gave ya! Defend yourself!" Undyne sounded pissed - which quite suited her.  
"Chara, please- GAH!" I shout in pain as another spear hits me, and I can taste iron in my mouth.  
"Frisk! Oh god, don't worry, I'll-" Chara sounded panicked, although I wasn't one hundred per cent sure. There was a loud ringing in one ear.  
"Do you have a death wish? DEFEND YOURSELF ALREADY, FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!" Undyne was screaming now, and I heard her walk over, her heavy armour thudding on the ground. She picked me up by the collar, and I could feel her heavy, angry breathing in my face.  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE ONE OF THE DUMBEST HUMANS I HAVE EVER SEEN! WHY PAPYRUS WANTED TO LET YOU LIVE I'LL... never... know..." Undyne stopped, her voice going from anger to what sounded almost like regret.  
"Your... your eyes... oh god, is that what he meant? I just thought... oh god..." Undyne placed me on the ground, surprisingly gently. I was so horribly confused.  
"Papyrus... he even told me, and I ignored him, and..." Undyne sounded so quiet, it was an incredible contrast to how she was just a few seconds ago. "Human... are you... are you blind?" I heard her armour clink as she crouched down next to me.  
"Y-yes..." I say, shaking from the attack.  
Next thing I know, I'm pulled into a rather uncomfortable hug. What the hell is going on?  
"Human, I am so sorry. I... I know what it's like, having your sight taken from you... yes, I can still see, just not as well as I could have..." Undyne takes my hand, and I flinch slightly, but let her bring it up to her face, and I gasp.  
That feels an awful lot like an eyepatch.  
"Oh my god..." I whisper, and Undyne lets my hand go.  
"Look. I know I tried to kill you. I know that I shouted at you. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want to say... I truly am sorry. If I had known beforehand..."  
"It's alright." I say, trying my best to smile. I'm still in quite a lot of pain. "I forgive you."  
Undyne's breath rattles, and I'm pretty sure she's trying her best not to cry. "Thanks, punk. Now c'mon, lets get you to my house and all healed up." With that, Undyne picked me up, my legs draped across one arm, my back resting across the other, much like a chair. It wasn't comfortable, but it'll do. I bury my head into Undyne's shoulder, in a bid to get comfortable, and I fall asleep, tired out after what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I thought that was a good place to end it, so meh.  
> We're nearly there, though.  
> Nearly to the smut.  
> Prepare yourselves...  
> For the next chapter.


	10. Homoerotic Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for!  
> Obviously, this is the one that contains smut, so enjoy, ya fucking pervs.

After waking up, Chara told me that I was in Undyne's house, on a bed in the guest room.  
Chara gave me a quick description of Undyne without her armour - blue, scaly skin, long red hair tied into a ponytail, two top front teeth jutting out from her lip, giving her a permanent sneer. Clothing wise, she wore a black t-shirt with the sleeves torn off to make it a tank top, and black skinny jeans. She also had a few freckles.  
After I had woken up a bit, I had left the room to meet Undyne. She seemed very happy to see me, and told me that she had managed to heal me with the little healing magic she knew.  
Over tea, we talked, I mostly talked about my journey through the Underground. Undyne told me how she got in the guard, eventually making her way to captain. Neither of us mentioned the fight earlier.   
We talked for hours, and soon, it was getting late. Undyne told me that she had to get back to her shift (she also told me she would apologise to Papyrus. Maybe), and I headed off to bed.  
I took off my scarf and sweater, as well as my shorts, leaving me in a grey t-shirt and panties as I climbed into bed. I felt Chara climb in next to me, also having removed her sweater and shorts. She put her arms around me in a hug, snuggling against me. Due to her height, it meant that my face was pushed up a little against her chest, making the heat rise to my face.  
"Hey, Frisk?" Chara asked, "You haven't eaten much today."  
"No, I guess not. I guess I am a little hungry..." I reply, snuggling further into Chara.  
"Well, I was thinking..." Chara had adopted a rather seductive tone, which admittedly did turn me on a little, "maybe we could... _eat out_?"  
The blood rushes to my face, as I realise just what she means by that. "Well, um, heh..." I don't know what words to use, I'm just stammering, trying to think of a response.  
"Well?" said Chara. "We don't have to, if you don't want to..."  
"No!" I say, too quickly. I hadn't thought this through. "We- we can, sure... it's just, um..."   
"Your first time?" Chara guesses, and I nod. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."  
With that, Chara shifts, moving her body down to nibble on my neck, me eliciting several quiet moans. Chara moves to my collarbone next, tracing her tongue down my neck. I can't help but let out a small gasp - it felt so good!  
Chara then took the collar of my shirt, and hoisted it over my head, and I hear it drop to the floor, my bare breasts open to her.  
I quiver as her tongue slides over my nipple, and I moan in pleasure.  
"Ah~!" Chara had bit down lightly on my nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body. She started to suck on it, using her hand to play with my other breast.   
Chara stops for a moment, and I hear her shirt drop to the floor.   
"You want a go?" says Chara, and I nod, as she places her breast to my lips. I slide my tongue across her nipple, and Chara sighs with lust. I then take her other breast in my hand, and start to suck on her nipple, making her moan. She doesn't bother hiding its volume like me.   
Soon, Chara crawls back down, placing her chest onto mine so we're face to face.  
"Ready for the next step?" says Chara.  
"Yeah," I say, a little nervous.  
"Okay then~" Chara moves slowly down my body, tracing her tongue across it as she goes. She reaches my panties, and she starts to trace her fingers across my crotch. I moan, the pleasure building. I feel myself getting wetter, and I start to play with my breasts. Chara stops, and I feel her teeth take hold of my panties as she slowly removes them, and I start to get hot from nervousness. Chara notes this.  
"Frisk, if at any time you want me to stop, just say so, okay?" she says.  
"Yeah, I will." I say, now knowing that I am in full view as my panties come completely off.  
Chara's tongue slowly moves across my clit, as I quiver with the unfamiliar, lustful feeling. Chara does this for a while, as I struggle not to cry out too loudly with the pleasure. That all fails though, when Chara sticks her tongue right in.  
" _AH!_ Ah~" I can feel her tongue inside me, moving around and getting a full taste, as I feel myself coming closer to the edge. I notice a bit of drool escape my mouth, and Chara's actions just bring me closer and closer, the pleasure shooting through my body, quivering with the lustful way Chara is eating me out. It's just so good...  
"Ah..." A loud moan escapes my lips, and Chara starts to stroke the edge of my clit with her finger. She can tell I'm close without me even saying so, and I try to hold it back as long as I can.  
"Chara... I'm gonna... ah... oh my god... ah... _ah_...! Ahaha~" I come, shouting in pleasure as Chara quickly takes her tongue out, licking up my juices.  
When she's done, she crawls up next to me, faces level.  
"So," she asks, "how was that?"  
"That," I say, panting, "was one of... the best experiences of my life." I kiss her hard.  
"I'm glad." Chara says, returning the kiss. I can taste my juice on her lips, still.   
"Want to try that again, sometime?" Chara asks, snuggling as much as she can against me.  
"Of course!" I say, burying my face into her neck.  
"Alrighty. For now, lets sleep." Chara pulls the duvet over us, and places one hand on my head, the other on my butt. I giggle, close my eyes, and drift off to sleep. No nightmares, but I do have another sort of dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: what would you like to see next time Frisk and Chara get *ahem* _Frisky?_ e.g. soulplay, scissoring, etc?


	11. Dark, Darker, Yet- Wait, is that a Robot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Dark, darker, yet darker._   
>  _What is it you want?_   
>  _The true love of a Father?_   
>  _Is your suffering a font?_   
>  _Will you show them the light?_   
>  _Or will you run away into the night?_   
>  _Have you ever wondered what death truly is?_   
>  _The limits, the boundaries._   
>  _For knowledge, is the Reaper's kiss,_   
>  _And life, the foundry."_
> 
> Sans woke up with a jolt, sweat pouring down his face. He had no idea what it was, but it certainly wasn't a dream. It felt too real for that.  
> It was still dark outside, so Sans crept quietly to his lab, hidden behind the house.  
> Inside, he rummaged through the shelves, before finding what he needed. He brought it onto his desk, and began tinkering.  
> Finally, he found what he wanted. He smiled. Now, to test it. If it worked...  
> He needed to find Alphys, and probably the kid too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, we've already reached Hotland. I wander if this story will make it to twenty chapters...?
> 
> Eh, whatever. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I have a new story now: OuterDeaf.  
> It's like this one, except it's set in the Outertale AU, and Frisk is deaf instead of blind.

Hotland was... well, hot. I actually had to take off my sweater and scarf, carrying them in my arms. Chara described the place as 'rocky, shit ton of lava everywhere', so I proceeded carefully.  
"Hey, Frisk," said Chara, "it's a lab of some kind."  
"How do you know?" I say.  
"Because it has huge letters over the door spelling 'LAB'."  
"Oh."  
We walk closer to the lab, and I hear the door open.  
"Should we go inside?" I ask Chara.  
"The only other path is blocked off by two guards, so yeah. We should. Maybe." She didn't sound so sure, but I went in anyway.  
The first thing I noticed was that it was very cool compared to the outside, which I was grateful for. The next thing I noticed was that there were two or maybe more people in here, talking. And one of them I recognised...  
"so, as i was saying- oh, heya, kiddo. glad you could join us."  
"Hey Sans. What's going on?" Why was Sans even here? I didn't take him to be the sciencey type.  
"oh, i was just talking to my buddy dr. alphys here. i found something pretty cool last night."  
Alphys? "H-hello, Frisk." Alphys sounded rather nervous, yet she seemed to attempt to try and carry an air of confidence.  
"Hello, Doctor. Is this your lab?" I smile, trying to be polite.  
"Yes, it is. I'm actually the Royal Scientist!" Now _that_ she carried with pride and confidence.  
"Cool! So, what is it you found?" I say, turning back to Sans' general direction.  
"okay, so, last night, i was tinkering with this little contraption of mine - a dimensional tracker. essentially, i managed to get it to work, and lo and behold, i got something!"  
A dimensional tracker?  
"now, from what i found, my guess is that it's got something to do with the core. i'm not gonna bore the kid with the science crap, but my guess is that that gaster fellow has something to do with it."  
"G-Gaster?" said Alphys, losing her confidence once more, "B-but he's dead! He fell into the C-CORE, and-"  
"yes, i'm aware of that." interrupted Sans, "what i'm saying is, is that he may be dead in this universe, or dimension or whatever, but somewhere else, he's alive - kind of."  
"So, what do we do?" said Alphys.  
"for now? nothing. we can't travel to another dimension, and we can't bring back the dead. so we just wait."  
"What do I have to do with this?" I asked.  
"well, kid, you got a little something called 'determination'. i don't know the ins and outs of it, but it's good. even being blind, you might notice something helpful. so, just let either me or alphs know if you do, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"anyway, i'll be in my lab. i'll call you if i find anything, alphys."  
"Okay. Same here, Sans." said Alphys, and I heard the door slide open as Sans left the building.  
"So, then..." says Alphys, "There's something you should probably know." She sighs. "I built a robot. A human killing robot." Before I can say anything, she interrupts.   
"D-don't worry! I redesigned him to be an entertainment robot! Although, he c-could still have some... dangerous components left."  
Typical. I now have to worry about a dangerous killer robot?  
Suddenly, there's a thud.  
"Oh no," says Alphys, as there's another thud. "This is bad. That's him!"  
Another thud. They seem to be getting louder.  
Suddenly, there's an explosion, and I hear the wall collapse, as there is a squeaking noise. Alphys gasps, and I start to worry.  
And then there is the voice. The voice of a showman. Someone who's been in television for years, albeit with a very robotic twist.  
" **IIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!** "  
There's music, a jolly beat, and I feel paper, confetti probably, rain down on my head.  
"What an amazing show tonight!" says the robot, "I'm your host, Mettaton, here with my two guests - Frisk the human, and the great Doctor Alphys!"  
"G-great? No, no..." says Alphys, but Mettaton doesn't hear her. Or is ignoring her.  
"So, on tonights show, our lucky guest Frisk will be entering in our quiz! With a fantastic prize! So, Frisk," Mettaton addresses me, "the rules are simple: just answer the questions correctly...  
 **Or you _die_!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get ready for a quiz show, ladies and gentlemen!


	12. It's Showtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Mettaton is fun as hell to write. His charisma could match Papyrus', even in Underfell form.

"Alright!" said Mettaton cheerfully. "Shall we begin? First question!"  
Oh dear. This could be very, _very_ bad. Hopefully Chara can help with the questions...  
"What is the prize for answering correctly? Is it A: money, B: mercy, C: a new car, or D: another question?"  
Another question seems like the most logical one, to be honest.   
"Er, D?" I say, and I hear a ding.  
"Correct! Next question." Mettaton seems to be enjoying this immensely. "What is our king's name? Is it A: Lord Worldburner, B: King Destructor, C: Asgore Dreemurr, or D: Dr. Suffer?"  
I remember hearing the king be referred to as Asgore, so I go with that. "C!"  
Another ding. "My my, aren't you just brilliant at this! Of course, everyone knows Lord Asgore's name!" Mettaton makes a metallic cough as he prepares the next question.  
"What are robots made of? A: heartbreak & nightmares, B: metal & magic, C: snips & snails, or D: sugar & spice?"  
I don't even need to think for this one. "B, of course!"   
Ding! "You are on fire, darling! Not literally, but considering how hot this place is... anyway! Next question!" Mettaton chuckles lightly, and says incredibly fast: "Twotrains,TrainAandTrainB,simultaneouslydepartStationAandStationB. StationAandStationBare252.5milesapartfromeachother. TrainAismovingat124.7mphtowardsStationB,andTrainBismovingat253.5mphtowardsstationA. Ifbothtrainsdepartedat10:00AManditisnow10:08,howmuchlongeruntilbothtrainspasseachother? Is it A: 31.054 minutes, B: 16.232 minutes, C: 32.049 minutes, or D: 32.058 minutes?"  
...What the fuck?  
"Pretty sure it's D." says Chara, and with nothing else to go on, I take it.  
Amazingly enough, there's a ding, and I fight the urge to kiss Chara.  
"Well would you look at that! My, Frisk, you certainly are on a roll! Now, tell me, how many flies are in this jar? Is it A: 54, B: 53, C: 55, or D: 52?"  
This one was just as bad. I couldn't see the bloody jar!  
"Uh... go A." says Chara, so I say A.  
"Amazing! Truly astounding! Well, darling, let's see if you can keep your winning streak! Now, what monster is this? A: Froggit, B: Whimsun, C: Moldsmal, or D: Mettaton?"  
"...I got no fucking clue, Frisk." says Chara. "It looks like a Froggit, but judging from the previous questions... he seems like a self-absorbed twat, so go with D."  
I smirk at Chara's thoughts on Mettaton. "Is it D?"  
Cue the ding. "Oh, how nice of you to think of me, darling! Next question: would you smooch a ghost? A: yeah!, B: heck yeah!, C: hell yeah!, or D: **[BEEP]** yeah!?"  
I hear Chara inhale sharply at the question, and I snicker. "Let's go with... D!"  
The ding seems to be a bit more celebratory this time around. "There we go! That's what I love to hear! Now, how many letters in the name Mettaton? A: 11, B: 6, C: 8, or D: 10?"  
I can't help but notice that, even whilst saying the answers, he continues saying 'nnnnn' constantly.  
Chara hums. "Yeah, I got nothing. The numbers are constantly increasing. Just cross your fingers and say something."  
I do exactly that. "Um... C...?"  
There's a ding, and I breath a sigh of relief.   
"Now that one was too easy! Next question! Okay, pop culture question! In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie", what is Mew Mew's favourite food? Is it A: Sna-"   
OH! OH, I KNOW THIS ONE!" Alphys interrupts, practically shouting, "SEE, IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM!!! COS IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER HER FRIENDS GO TO THE BEACH!!! AND SHE BUYS ALL HER FRIENDS ICE CREAM!!! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOURED AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES IT!!! IT'S PROBABLY MY FAVOURITE PART OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT PORTRAYS A VER POWERFUL message about friendship and..." Alphys stops slowly, and there is an awkward silence.  
"Alphys, Alphys," berates Mettaton, "not trying to help our contestant now, are we? Well then, here's a question I'm sure you're sure that you know!" He chuckles manically. "Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on? A: Undyne, B: Asgore, C: Frisk, or D: don't know?"  
Why was my name there? Eh, whatever. Now, who to choose...  
"Hey, Frisk," says Chara, "didn't Undyne mention Alphys at one point? See if that's it."  
I give it a go. "Err... A?" I'm not sure if Alphys is wholly comfortable with this.  
Ding. "Oh my, how true it is! Alphys writes the guard captain's name in the margins of her notes, names computer programs after her, even writes short little fan fictions of them enjoying a lovely, domestic life together! Probability of crush: 101 percent. Margin of error: one percent."  
Wait, so Alphys...? Huh.  
Mettaton sighs over dramatically. "With Dr. Alphys helping you, this show has no tension, no drama! But! Don't you worry! This was just the pilot episode! Tune in next time for more drama, more romance, more bloodshed! Until then, toodles, darlings!"  
There was a clunking sound, and suddenly what sounded like a jet burst into life as there was a crash in the ceiling, and Mettaton was gone.  
"Well... hehe... that sure was something, eh, F-Frisk?" said Alphys. "Um, about Undyne... please d-don't tell her. I'm still t-trying to think it th-through..."  
"Don't worry," I say, "your secrets's safe with me."  
"Th-thanks, Frisk. You should probably get going, though. Here, take this." Alphys places what feels like a small headset into my hand. "We can use it to c-communicate, in case you get s-stuck. Um, so, yeah. Bye...?"  
"Hehe. Okay, thanks. See you later, Alphys." I take Chara's hand, as we head out through the other side of the lab. The heat hits me hard.  
I put on the headset, which fits like a charm. Remembering the quiz show, I reach up to find Chara's head, and pull her into a hard, long kiss.  
"Woah, Frisk," says Chara as we pull away, "someone sure is thirsty~"  
"That was my way of thanking you for your help against Mettaton. Hopefully we don't have to go through any more quizzes..." I say, pulling myself against Chara. Being a ghost, her body temperature is incredibly cold, which is brilliant in the heat of Hotland.  
"Welp, let's get this over with. I think I saw an elevator somewhere. Let's try to find it." says Chara, who folds her arm around me.  
"Sure. I really don't wanna stay here too long." We had discussed with Papyrus back in Snowdin about how to get to the barrier. We concluded that the best way was through the CORE. Hotland was a direct lead to it. We were nearly finished in our journey...  
I yawn, and I realise how tiring this entire adventure has been. The heat ain't helping, either.  
Chara giggles. "Alright, let's be quick. We need to get you to bed somewhere."  
I nod, already thinking of a nice warm bed, maybe some hot cocoa, Chara lying next to me, her smooth body wrapped around mine...  
I should probably stop before my brain goes somewhere it shouldn't. Not now, at least.  
We continue walking onwards, when we hear a shout.  
"Hey, You Alright, Sweetheart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! A new character! Brilliant!  
> Also, yeah, this story is already not incredibly far from over. We still got many chapters to go, though. Although, I don't think I'll hit twenty...
> 
> So, because of this, I've decided: what would you rather see next? A new story, or a sequel?  
> If it's a new story, I'll still make a sequel, it just won't have a plot - it'll be more of a slice-of-life story. If you choose sequel though, it will have a proper plot and everything.  
> I'm gonna keep this open till the very end, so get voting, people! :D


	13. Yet Another Skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so, seeming as I haven't described Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet (who's in this chapter) or the new character in this, I'll do that here.  
> Alphys: A lot like her Undertale counterpart, except her glasses are constantly fogged over, and she wears a red turtleneck. Her buck teeth are also sharper.  
> Mettaton: Hardly a difference from UT, except he has four arms, as is traditional in Underfell.  
> The new character: A skeleton, slightly taller than Frisk. Wears a black hoodie, with the hood over her head, partially shielding her eyes. Also wears black jeans and dark red leather boots.  
> Muffet: has smooth, shoulder length hair, with a large bow on the back of her head. Also wears a short, crimson skirt, and black, gothic boots.

I hear footsteps run up to me, and I look in their general direction.  
"Hey There, Sweetheart. Couldn't Help But Notice... You Look Kinda Ill." They sounded female to me, with a hint of an Irish accent.  
"Really? I mean, I guess I'm a little tired, and the heat probably isn't helping either." I say. "Oh, my name's Frisk."  
"The Name's Serif." The newcomer says, and Chara takes my hand and places into Serif's own.  
The first thing I notice is that it's hard, like bone. The next thing I notice is what feels like-  
_PPPPPTTTTTTBBBBB!_  
Serif bursts into laughter, letting go of my hand.  
"Oh My God! You Should Have Seen Your Face. Bwah Hah Haaa..." I can't help but laugh a little, too. At least it wasn't an electric buzzer this time. Speaking of which...  
"Hey, Serif," I say, "I can't help but notice... are you related to Sans at all?"  
Serif calms down, still giggling a little. "Ha Ha, Yeah, He's My Cousin! Man, I Haven't Seen The Guy For Years. How's He Doing?"  
"He's alright. His brother's well, too. They're pretty cool guys."  
"Eh, Papyrus Doesn't Like Me Much, For Some Reason. Anyway, Where Ya Headed? I Mean, Not Many Places A Human Can Safely Go Here."  
"I'm heading to the barrier. It's a bit of a difficult task, though, considering I'm blind." Serif's related to Sans, so I don't bother hiding I'm blind. He seemed pretty cool with it, so why not?  
"Wait. You're Blind?" says Serif. "Damn. You've Gotten Pretty Far, All Things Considered. Especially If You Came In From Snowdin."  
"It's difficult, but I'm managing."  
"You Must Be The Luckiest Person Alive. Anyhoo, I'm Heading To The Capital, Which is Just Next To Hotland. There's A Hotel Not Far From Here. You Look Like You Could Use A Rest."  
"Yeah, I probably should-" Suddenly, a strong stroke of heat hits me, and I collapse, the sounds of the world disappearing for a few seconds. When they come back, I find myself on the floor.  
"Woah, Sweetheart." said Serif. "We Seriously Need To Get You Out Of This Heat."  
I felt Serif pick me up, and suddenly, everything went cooler. It was still horribly warm, but it was better. Serif put me down, hummed in confusion.  
"Huh. Weird. Where The Hell Are We?" said Serif, clicking her nonexistent tongue.  
Suddenly, there was the noise of several large lights turning on, and then-  
"Beauties and gentlebeauties!"  
That fucking robot arrived.  
"Well good morning, Frisk! And who is this?"  
"Uh, Name's Serif." She seemed very confused. I was just annoyed.  
"Well then, Serif," said Mettaton, and I realised that his voice seemed to be coming from up high somewhere, "I guess that means you'll be joining us for our new show: Hotland's Got Talent! The rules are simple: with your best talent, you must impress the judge. If you impress them enough, you win a prize! If not? You die."  
"Who's the judge?" I asked, but I got the feeling I knew who it was already.  
"Why, me, of course!" said Mettaton. Called it.  
"So, Uh, Frisk... What Can You Do? I Can Play Guitar." said Serif, who suddenly seemed to have a guitar - I could hear her twanging the strings lightly.  
"Um, I can sing... sort of." I say. Honestly, I didn't like singing in front of others. It's pretty embarrassing.  
"There We Go, Then! So, What Song?"  
"Er... how about... do you know The Sound of Silence?" That was one of my favourite songs, and one I certainly won't fuck up. I know the words off by heart.  
"Pfft. Who Doesn't? C'mon, Let's Do It!"  
With that, we began.  
Serif is good. Like, really, really good. Me? Well, I try to shut out the fact that people are watching, and hey, it works. I sing brilliantly.  
By the time our song ends, I'm much more awake, and I actually feel pretty motivated.  
"Hmm." hums Mettaton. "Not bad. Not bad at all. In fact, I'd say it's one of the best performances I've ever seen, and- oops."  
"What?" I say, as a ticking noise starts to play out.  
"Well, if you lost, I was planning on blowing you up with this bomb. You won, luckily for you, but now I've gone and 'accidentally' activated it. Oh well. Not much I can do about it. Sorry, darlings, but I have to go. Toodles!"  
With that, he blasted off again.  
"Ah. That's Not Good. Well, We Best Get Going." said Serif, taking my hand. She then teleported us somewhere else. It was still Hotland, though - I could tell from the heat.  
"I Don't Know About You, But Nearly Being Blown Up By A Metal Box On Wheels Has Made Me Hungry." In the distance, there was a quite _boom!_  
I take Chara's hand, and we follow Serif's footsteps as Chara tells me we're at a food stall.  
"Heya, Muffet~" said Serif.  
"Hello, Serif dear." This new voice, Muffet, was female, and had a French accent to it. "I don't want to be a hassle, but could you please tell that gentleman over there - yeah, the one in the suit - to kindly _fuck off?_ He keeps trying to get me to lower my prices by well over 85%, which is way too much. You know yourself how much I need this money, don't you dearie?"  
Serif chuckled. "Don't worry, Muffet. I'll sort him out. Yo!" I hear Serif walk over somewhere, and immediately an argument starts. I don't make out what they're saying, but Serif sounds calm and relaxed, if horribly rude, whilst the other guy is just shouting, and demanding some pretty ridiculous stuff.  
"Hello, dearie." said Muffet, and I turn in her direction. "I don't recall seeing you before. You new here?"  
"Yeah, just passing through." I say. "You said you needed money for something. Do you mind telling me what?"  
"Not at all, dearie. You see, the spiders are my friends, however most of them are trapped inside the Ruins. It's dangerous for such little creatures to travel through Snowdin, you see. So, I came up with an idea: hold a bake sale, and get enough money to help the spiders leave the Ruins! And yes, I'm aware my stuff is a little expensive, but at least I'm not like that damn robot. Ugh..."  
There is a sudden blast, and I hear Serif walk back over. "Your Problem Has Been Dealt With. He Shouldn't Bother You Again. Heh, He Probably Won't Be Doing Anything Again."  
"Thank you, dearie. Now, did you just come for a chat, or are you going to buy something?"  
"I Came To Buy. How 'Bout... Two Spider Donuts, And A Spider Cider, Please."  
"Gotcha." There's the crinkling of a bag. "That'll be 29,997 G." A clinking of a lot of coins. "Thank you! I'll see you some other time, okay Serif dear? And _au revoir_ , dearie!" That last part is addressed to me.  
We say our goodbyes, and Serif teleports us somewhere else. It's much cooler here, and there is a low hum of the crowds in the distance.  
"Welcome, Sweetheart," says Serif, "to the MTT Resort!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be a bit more relaxed. And by 'relaxed', I mean smut.  
> Obviously.


	14. Taste of a Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter came out a little later than usual. New Year and school and shit.
> 
> But yeah, smut ahead.

Inside the hotel, it was warm. Serif went off to get me a room, before coming back to take me there. She gave me the key, saying that if anyone bothered me, she wouldn't be far. I thanked her, as Serif left to do whatever. I closed the door, locking it with Chara's help.  
"So, I'm going to go to bed. A little help?" I say, and I feel Chara's arms wrap around my hips.  
"Of course, honey~" Her voice is sultry, and my face heats up.  
"Say, Chara..." I sit down on the bed, and begin to undress. "I get the feeling there's a little something you want, first."  
Chara giggled. "Indeed there is." I could sense her leaning in close, her face right next to mine. " _You_."  
I'm in a t-shirt and panties at this point, and Chara presses herself against me. She's completely naked, and my face gets as hot as it can.  
"Don't worry. I'll be gentle again." she said, taking off my shirt. She then carefully lies my down onto the bed, lying on me, and we kiss, deeply and passionately. She moves down to my neck, small moans coming from my mouth. I can feel her hands on my panties as she slides them off, and starts stroking my clit, and I bite my lip, the pleasure getting to me quick and hard. Chara then slips her fingers inside, whilst passionately kissing my breasts.  
"C-can I...?" I try to say through moans.  
"Hmm?" says Chara, stopping. "Sure." She sits up, and I move onto my hands and knees, turning to face Chara. I take her arms in my hands, and I start to suck on her breasts, slowly going downwards. It was then that I came to her clit.  
Chara seemed to pause, curious as to what I'll do next. Tentatively, I lick my tongue across her, making her moan. It's a strange feeling, but it's a nice one, and I continue doing so. Eventually, I muster up the courage to put my tongue inside.  
The taste is indescribable. Addictive. I press harder, Chara's moans getting louder. As I'm the only one who can hear her (except Papyrus, but he's not here), she can be as loud as she wants. The more I do it, the louder she gets.  
Soon, she practically yells in pleasure, as her legs buckle, and I quickly retract my tongue as Chara's juices splash on to my face. _Oh...!_  
I lick her clean, before moving up to where I think her face is. She's panting hard.  
"How was that?" I ask, licking my lips.  
"That was... that was not bad. Definitely made me... feel good." Chara replies through heavy breaths. When her breathing returns to normal (funny how a ghost is breathing), I launch my mouth against hers, and Chara immediately returns the kiss, furiously. I can feel her tongue against my mouth, begging to be let in, and I submit. Chara explores my mouth, and I savour the cherry taste of hers. I soon have to pull away to breath, though.  
"Hey, Frisk," says Chara, "remember when I brought out your soul?"  
"Oh yeah. You want to-?" She didn't even let me finish - I felt my soul be brought out from my chest, Chara fondling it gently. She started to stroke it, slowly at first, and a few soft moans escaped my mouth. Chara started to rub harder, and the pleasurable affect it had increased. My moans got louder.  
I then felt Chara's tongue cross over my soul, slow and sexual. I started to quiver a little, as a different feeling other than pleasure washed over me. I couldn't describe it, but it was good.  
Then Chara bit my soul.  
It wasn't hard, but I could tell that it had drawn some sort of liquid from my soul. My body started to jolt and buckle, as a tidal wave of ecstasy washed over me. I tried not to yell out in pleasure as I reached my orgasm - no, plural, _orgasms_. By the end of it, I was breathing hard, and I lay down, placing my head onto Chara's lap.  
"T-that was... so a-amazing." I said, panting. "Th-thank you... heh."  
"My pleasure. And yours." said Chara, chuckling. "You want a little more, or do you just want to sleep?"  
I yawned. "Mm. I think I'll sleep. Just... put the blanket over me or summin', I'll be fine..." I closed my eyes as Chara lifted me up, laying my head down onto a pillow, before pulling the duvet over us, lying next to me.  
"M'kay. Goodnight, Frisk." Chara was lying on her side behind me, wrapping her arms around me.  
"G'night, Chara..." I drifted off, trying not to think how close our adventure has come to a close. I just need to get through the CORE, and then...

**Asgore.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, it's nearly over...?
> 
> Also, don't forget what I mentioned a couple chapters ago: do you guys want a direct sequel, or a completely new story (that isn't Charisk. Maybe Soriel this time)?


	15. Dance Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"hello._   
>  _didja miss me?_   
>  _didn't think so._   
>  _eh, whatever. point is, i'm coming back._   
>  _and i'm gaining control._   
>  _don't try to stop me._   
>  _i've learnt from my mistakes._   
>  _but first._   
>  _lets see what mistakes you make."_
> 
>  
> 
> Sans gasped, his pillow soaked with sweat. He sat up quickly, trying to remember everything in that dream.  
> It was dark. White. Sans was terrified. It wasn't somewhere he liked being. But he had no choice. The worst part?  
>  _He_ was there.  
>  Sans didn't want to think about _him_. He wanted to forget _he_ ever existed. But he couldn't. Not now. Not when _he_ was threatening to return.  
>  Sans knew that if _he_ did return, there would be no way to stop _him_. Which is why _he_ must be stopped now.  
>  Sans walked outside, and into his lab, calling Alphys. He had to warn her.  
> The Time͟lines̢ were in danger. _H̶e_ w͢as ̧comin̕g. _Hè_ wh̕o had ̵no̶ ̷ M͝e͢r̷͠c̶̸̀y̡͢  
>  Ę҉̷̷͏̨̯̞͖̦̱̥̩ŗ̳̭̳̙̯̯̱͎͡R̸̷̘͈̺̙͔̝̫̪̥͔̟͙̘̮̭̼̩͕͈ø͝҉̬̺̭̥̟̤̹̬̣̮̣̪R̴̶̮͓̫̥̻̬̞͓̪̣̠͈͖̀͠͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honestly a lot more feelsy than intended, but oh well.
> 
> Also, I've decided: this story will have a sequel.  
> Can you guess what might be in it? ;)

The CORE was horribly bright. I may be blind, but light can still irritate my eyes. However, it did let me know where the corridors where, where the light got darker.  
I had the headset connected up, with Alphys guiding me. In all honesty, though, she didn't seem to understand a lot about the CORE's infrastructure. Maybe the rooms here could change?  
Well, whatever. The place, unfortunately, was crawling with monsters. With Chara controlling my body though, it wasn't too difficult to pacify them.  
It wasn't until we came up to a certain room that we ran into any major problems.  
According to Chara, it was dark, and the room appeared to be some sort of stage as well.  
Oh, and Mettaton was there.  
"Ah, Frisk darling! It's about time you showed up!" exclaims the robot. "Oh, I must thank you for stopping by my hotel for the night. I hope you enjoyed your stay!"  
"Uh, yeah," I say, wondering what Mettaton's up to, "it was alright."  
"Now, now." Mettaton puts on a fake 'oh-you-flatter-me' voice. "No need to be so modest about it! Anyway, after coming all this way, I suppose I should tell you why I'm really doing this. You see, it was me who changed the CORE. For the longest time, Alphys has been observing your adventure, trying to help you in any small way she can. When I arrived, I faked it all. I let her look almost like a hero, in the hopes that you would like her! But alas, that must end. I've locked the doors, and now we must celebrate this plot twist with the shows finale: **Attack of the Killer Robot!** "  
The floor seemed to shake, as Alphys told me over the headset that the door was locked. Ah, shit.  
"Frisk!" said Alphys. "You can't hurt him like this, but when I originally made him, I added a self-destruct switch on the back, just in case. Get him to turn around and flick it!"  
A self-destruct switch? Awesome, now how to get Mettaton to turn around...  
"Hey, Mettaton," I said, "is that a mirror behind you?"  
"What!?" shouted Mettaton in surprise. "Oh my, I must make sure I look my best for-" With Chara's help, I flick the switch.  
"Did you. Just flip. My switch?" Mettaton started to make a juddering sound. "Oh dear. Oh no. This means... this means..." Suddenly, he sounded almost excited. "This means you just couldn't wait for the premiere of my new body!"  
Wait, what?  
There was a bang, and I could smell smoke. For some reason, I could hear a guitar in the distance.  
" **Oooooh _YES!_** " Mettaton's voice seemed... changed. Deeper.  
"Oh darling, did you really think it would be that easy?" I could hear music in the background, and a crowd cheering.  
"Holy fuck." said Chara. "M'kay, a quick description: still a robot, humanoid now. Four arms, a black and red colour scheme, one side of his face is hidden by metallic hair. He also has, presumably, four eyes."  
I heard a clanging noise, and immediately Chara possessed my body, dodging out the way of what I think was a kick.  
"Come on, darling! Lets make this a show no one will ever forget!" Mettaton charged, slamming into me (Chara?). I fell to the ground, and Chara rolled aside as a slamming sound came from just next to my ear.  
Chara seemed to guess that doing dramatic poses was what was needed to be done to win. Of course, that was difficult when she was trying not to get us both killed, but she tried.  
Mettaton, meanwhile, never seemed to give up, which was honestly really annoying. What the hell do we do to defeat this guy?  
Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Mettaton grunted as something clanged to the ground. "Ugh... ha, who needs arms... with legs like these?" Wait, did his arms fall off?  
The 'fight', if you want to call it that, seemed to last forever, just constant dodging and posing, with the occasional dance. It was rather bizarre. But finally, there was another explosion, as Chara exited my body.  
"Well, then..." grunted Mettaton, "I guess that's... that. But oh my, would you look at the ratings? Maybe... yeah, I'm going to take in some calls before this show ends. First number!"  
There was a ringing sound, and a voice that sounded horribly sad could be heard. "Hello? H-hi, Mettaton." The voice was quite, and very mellow. "I just wanted to say, that, well..."  
Suddenly, the voice changed to a hiss of seething anger. " _I hate your show._ " Uh oh.  
"The way you walk, talk, act... it makes me _sick_. If it weren't for the fact that I'm already dead, I would have killed myself a long time ago just to get away from _you_. Seeing you lose your limbs... that was the one good part. Hopefully, you'll lose that head of yours, too." There was a click as the line went dead.  
"Um, l-lets take another, shall we?" Mettaton, for the first time, sounded scared. "Hello?"  
"And goodbye. You are undoubtedly the worst thing anyone has ever designed."  
"Kill yourself, you piece of scrap!"  
"Go to hell!"  
"I'll see you there!"  
"If I ever see you, I swear, I'll fucking tear your head off!"  
"No more. End this shit show right now!"  
With every call, Mettaton seemed to just get worse and worse. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his distress.  
"I... I see..." he said, sounding on the verge of tears (could robots cry?). "Well, then... I guess I'm not wanted here. By anyone. So, darling, I suppose this is goodbye. Toodles!"  
There was a juddering sound, but before it could finish, I called out. "WAIT!"  
The juddering stopped, but Mettaton didn't say anything.  
"Look, Mettaton," I say, "I know that it's tough. It's not what you want. I understand. I've been through so much hate myself, bullying... it's why I came here. To Mount Ebott. To finally make it stop. And it sort of worked, but not how I expected. But look! I made new friends, tried new things, done stuff I never could have done before. So trust me when I say this." I walk over to where I think Mettaton's torso is, hugging him. "It will get better. You just have to wait."  
We stay like that, in silence, for a solid five minutes. Finally, Mettaton speaks up.  
"But why, Frisk? I tried to kill you." Apparently robots _can_ cry. "Why are you so-"  
I shush him. "I told you, I know exactly what it feels like to be rejected by people you thought you trusted. I know, and look at me now. The happiest I've ever been - and more alive than I've ever felt."  
Mettaton's voice was filled with a sort of glad melancholy. "Thanks, darling. I'll unlock the door for Alphys now. Again, thank you. For everything."  
With that, he ran out of power - but technically still alive, I think. I hope.  
I heard the door open, and Alphys scuttled in.  
"Frisk!" she yelled ecstatically. "I couldn't get in, I lost you on the cameras, I- what? What happened?" I heard her stand next to me crouching beside Mettaton.  
Alphys inspected Mettaton, sighing with relief. "Oh, thank the stars. He's just out of power."  
I sigh with relief myself. "Good. I'm glad that it's over now. Unfortunately, I don't think I have much time left. Asgore is so close..."  
"I know." said Alphys. "The king is just through the elevator in the next corridor. I hope you're prepared. I won't be much help for that, so I'll just go and repair Mettaton." I heard Alphys grunt as she picked him up. "Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour." The door closed as she left the room.  
I felt Chara stand next to me, her hand holding mine. "Did she just-?"  
"Yep." I say. Neither of us need to finish the question.  
Well, this is it. The end. Now it's time to face the king, or die trying.  
I'm coming for you, Asgore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.  
> We're nearly there.  
> The End.  
> You guys ready for this?


	16. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. It's been fun, truly. I'm glad that you guys were along for the ride.  
> Enjoy.

The elevator ride to the castle was a long one. I spent most of it reminiscing over everything that had happened these past few days. I wasn't even sure how long I had been down here. Must be nearly a week now.  
Once we had finally reached the top, it was only a short walk until Chara gasped.  
"Oh my god..." she said, sounding breathless. "There it is. Home."  
Hand in hand, we entered the house, Chara telling me that it was very similar to Toriel's house in the Ruins. In her room, we found two objects: a heart pendant, which Chara said belonged to her brother, Asriel. The other was a knife, which she begrudgingly said was hers. Chara said that if I wanted, I should take the pendant, but not the knife. Apparently the knife held bad memories...  
The basement staircase, which was the only way in, was locked, and with Chara's help, we looked for the keys.  
"Frisk?" asked Chara. "Can I... tell you something?"  
"Sure." I reply, as we found the first key in the kitchen.  
"When I fell down here, it was Asriel that found me first." The second key was in Asgore's room.  
"He was about a year younger than me, and he felt sympathetic for me, so he took me to his house." We unlocked the chains.  
"When we got there... Toriel and Asgore - mum and dad - they were so kind to me, nothing like they are now, especially dad." We headed down into the basement.  
"For several years, I lived with them in relative peace - the occasional argument, yes, but nothing serious." We headed down what seemed like a long, long corridor.  
"Asriel... heh, he was a goof. A massive crybaby, too. But I still considered him my brother. We were practically together every hour of the day.  
One day, whilst making a butterscotch pie, we accidentally put in buttercups instead of cups of butter. The pie was for dad.  
He became terminally ill, and was in bed for months. During that time, Asriel and I came up with a plan.  
It was a plan to free the monsters and cure dad. We just needed to gain six human souls.  
At first, I offered my soul for Asriel to take, but he refused. So I decided that if I couldn't convince him through words, I'd do it through actions instead.  
In the end, dad got well by himself, but I still wanted to free the monsters. So I ate lots of buttercups, _lots_ more than dad had.  
I was dead within weeks. Just before I died, I asked Asriel if he would take me back to my village, so I could see the flowers once more. I honestly don't remember his reply.  
When I did die, Asriel absorbed my soul, taking my body through the barrier and to the surface.  
However, when he did make it, the villagers thought that he had killed me, and they attacked him. With his power, he could have fought back, gained the souls he needed to break the barrier. But he didn't.  
He came home, battered and bruised. He laid my body down in the garden, and...  
He turned to dust beside me, destroying my soul along with his. I don't remember anything past that point."  
Chara stopped, still holding tightly onto my hand. I looked in her direction, trying to digest her story.  
"Chara, I... I just..." I genuinely didn't know what to say to that, so I just pulled her into a tight hug, tighter than any before.  
"I'll be alright..." she said drearily. "C'mon, we better get this over with."  
Chara led me into another room, and I felt the ground beneath my feet changed. We were walking on grass.  
I could hear someone humming, and a deep voice spoke up.  
"Just a moment, almost done here." I heard the light clanking of armour as the figure turned around. "Now, what can I-?"  
The man, Asgore I assumed, gasped in shock.  
"Ah. I see... I knew this would come eventually... well, I suppose we had best get it over with, hm? Come, I shall show you the barrier." I heard Asgore leave the room, armour clanking.  
"Okay, um, quick description." said Chara. "The same type of monster as mum, although about a foot taller. He's got a blonde beard, large horns. He's wearing a red cape with black armour underneath, I think." I thanked Chara, and we headed into the next room.  
"Honestly, I was hoping this day wouldn't come." said Asgore. "But... well, I made a promise, and I am going to fulfil that promise. The barrier is just up ahead."  
We continued onwards, until I heard a deep, whistling sound. The barrier.  
"This is the barrier." said Asgore. "The one thing that keeps us trapped down here. But now, we can finally be free." I heard his armour clank as he turned to face me. "Are you ready?"  
I nodded, and I heard a hissing noise as some _things_ came up from the floor.  
"The souls..." whispered Chara, and I immediately got a chill down my spine. Suddenly, there was the sound of a weapon being sheathed, and Chara told me it was a red trident, before possessing my body, ready for the fight.  
"Well, human," said Asgore sombrely, "it was nice meeting you. Goodbye."  
There was a swish as Asgore prepared to swing his weapon, and Chara got ready to dodge. However, there was the sound of a flame lighting, followed by a small explosion and a grunt.  
"What a horrible, disgusting creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." Wait, that was Toriel's voice!  
"Do not be afraid, Frisk. It is I, Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins, and your guardian." She chuckled quietly to herself, and Chara left my body. "You see, after you left, I couldn't bear the thought of you out there, blind and alone. And of course, you would need to take Asgore's soul to get through the barrier. Even he doesn't deserve to die. So I came as fast as I could, in the hopes that I could stop anything too... _terrible_ happening."  
Asgore spoke up, sounding shocked and happy. "Tori! You... you came back!"  
Toriel sighed. "Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr. You pathetic bastard, if you really wanted to free us, you could have gone through the barrier after acquiring one soul, and got the rest yourself. Instead, you let us live in despair, you miserable creature."  
"I... I know. I am a miserable old bastard. What I did wasn't right, and it corrupted everyone. But... do you think... we could at least be friends again?"  
Toriel let out a groan of frustration. " _No_ , Dreemurr. Do you really think I could forgive you?"  
"I... no. No I didn't."  
"NOBODY FIGHT!!!" That was Undyne. Why was she here? "We're or gonna make friends, or I'll... um... oh."  
"Hello!" said Toriel, sounding much chipper. "Are you a friend of Frisk's? My name is Toriel. Nice to meet you."  
"Uh, yeah. Name's Undyne. Nice to meet you too." I heard Undyne walk over to Asgore and whisper something to him.  
"N-nobody fight, o-okay!?" Now Alphys was here. "B-because... er... um... ah..."  
"Hello!" said Toriel. "The name is Toriel. You must be the Royal Scientist Dr. Alphys!"  
"Y-yeah! That's me! Heh heh...?" Was anyone else going to show up, I wonder?  
"EVERYBODY STAY CALM!" Papyrus! "OR ELSE!!! I SHALL BE FORCED TO!!! ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP???"  
"Hello, there. My name is Toriel."  
"HELLO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  
"Papyrus? Where have I heard that name before...?"  
Now all we needed was Sans and the gang would be complete.  
"hey sugar, what's up?" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.  
"Hang on a minute!" said Toriel, gasping. "You're the man behind the door! So that's where I heard the name Papyrus... anyway, my name is Toriel. Oh, it is so nice to finally meet you face to face!"  
"oh hey. the name's sans. and uh, yeah, likewise."  
"OH WOWIEE! EVERYBODY'S HERE! THIS IS BRILLIANT!" shouted Papyrus, sounding more excited than I had heard him before.  
"But w-wait," stuttered Alphys, "how come y-you arrived here? I don't b-believe I c-called you..."  
"OH, SIMPLE!" said Papyrus. "A TINY LITTLE FLOWER TOLD ME!"  
"A t-tiny little... f-flower?" Oh dear, that was not good.  
As if on cue, there was a sudden bang, and everyone shouted out in pain.  
"Well well, what do we have here?" Flowey's voice sounded almost insane, as if he had completely lost his mind. "Everybody's in the same place at the same time! Ha ha, this is perfect! Thank you so much for doing this, Frisk! I have the human souls, monsters souls, and now, I'll have yours too!"  
I heard the sound of Flowey's bullet spawning, and Chara possessed my body, ready to dodge. Instead, there was the sound of a flame striking the bullets instead.  
"W-what?" Flowey sounded shocked.  
"D-do not worry, my child." said Toriel. "We are here for you."  
More bullets, this time connecting with what I think was a spear.  
"Yeah! You can defeat this little fucker, punk! I know you can!" Undyne's voice sounded strained but confident.  
Yet more bullets, now with bone to defend me.  
"DON'T WORRY, FRISK!" shouted Papyrus. "JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO! BELIEVE IN _YOU_!"  
"No, no!" screamed Flowey. "This isn't supposed to happen!"  
He kept on attacking, my friends defending me.  
"you really haven't defeated this guy yet?" Sans almost sounded disappointed, but I knew he that believed in me.  
"Human..." It was Asgore. "No matter what happens, we believe in you."  
Suddenly, the room sounded crowded, as monsters from all over the Underground appeared.  
"You can do it, deary!" There was Muffet.  
"Sweetheart, This Guy's Got Nothing On You!" Serif was here.  
"Show him who's boss!"  
"Nothing can stop you!"  
"We believe in you!"  
Everyone's words of encouragement, their belief in me, it was... incredible. Brilliant. It gave me a feeling that I had learnt was the key to survival here.  
I was filled with **Determination**.  
"No, no, NO!" shouted Flowey. "This can't be! I just... you just..." The sadistic, insane creepiness reentered his voice. " _You idiots_. Now all your souls are MINE!"  
There was the boom of a shockwave, and the monsters in the chamber screamed out, running for their lives.  
Then silence.  
For the longest time, there was silence. Chara was still inhabiting my body, and I heard her gasp with shock.  
"Finally," The voice was a child's voice, not one I recognised, "I was so tired of being a flower." I heard someones footsteps as he turned around. "Golly, you really do look like Chara. Heh. Anyway, howdy! I am Chara's best friend...  
_**Asriel Dreemurr.**_ "

There was a bright light, and suddenly, I could _see_. Most of the area was just an inky black, but stood right in front of me was the owner of the voice. Asriel.  
He was about Toriel's height, the same type of monster. He had medium length horns, and strange black markings on his face. Clothing wise, he wore a robe similar to Toriel's dress, except it was gold instead of red and the collar was much larger. His eyes were completely black, the white, slitted pupils gazing down at me.  
"Amazing, isn't it? This is what the power of hundreds of souls can do! And now, I must end this. I must end you!"  
Suddenly, two large swords appeared in his hands, and he charged towards me.  
With Chara's help, I dodged, but barely. Asriel kept on with his attacks, getting more and more brutal. He would often change them - sometimes, explosive stars would rain from the sky, other times Asriel would gain some sort of star gun. It was incredibly difficult to continue dodging the attacks, and I got hit several times. But I refused to die. I refused to let Asriel win. I would save my friends, no matter what.  
"Dammit, why won't you just _die_?" Asriel screamed, firing more stars at me. "Can't you see? You can't win! You won't win! I won't let you!"  
"Maybe not..." I said, determination flowing through me, "but I'll damn well try."  
I called out. I called out for a miracle. I called out for a miracle to happen, to help me restore the world to reality.  
A miracle I did receive.  
There was a light. Asriel looked shocked at this himself. He looked at me, wanting to know if I had any knowledge of this. I shook my head.  
Suddenly, I could feel Chara leaving my body, and I could see her before me.  
By god, she was beautiful.  
Her hair was slightly longer than mine, and looked to be a few shades lighter. Her skin was pale except for the rosy red cheeks. Her brown eyes were large, and filled with joy, much like her smile. Clothing wise, she wore a red turtleneck with a large black stripe through it. Her shorts were black, and she wore black sneakers.  
It was then that I realised something else: she looked solid.  
"Thank you, Frisk." she said. "Your determination to live, to win, has brought me back. Technically, I am not fully alive - instead, we share a soul. But even so, I am here, in flesh and blood."  
Tears brimmed the corners of my eyes. "Chara... oh my god... you're..." I smiled. "You're so beautiful..."  
Chara blushed at that, giggling. "You can see me? Incredible. Oh, and thank you. I could say the same thing about you~"  
"Chara?" Asriel finally managed to break out of his stupor. "Is that really you?"  
Chara turned to face Asriel. "Indeed it is, brother."  
"Oh my god... it is... Chara, I... I'm sorry. I know that I ruined our plan, I should have done it, I just..."  
"Shush. It's too late for that now."  
"But still! I just... I want to make it up to you. I could change time! We could go back, set things right!"  
"No, Azzy. As I said, it is too late now. I don't want to reset this. Not now that I've met Frisk..."  
"Surely there must be... must be something! I'm practically a god at this point!"  
"Do you think I'm happy with that?"  
Asriel looked surprised. "Huh?"  
"Do you think I'm happy?" Chara sounded a little mad. "You just took everyone's lives away from them! I know that before I wouldn't have cared so much, but helping Frisk through the Underground... I've changed, Azzy. The past is the past. So leave it alone. C'mon, brother. You wanted to free the monsters, right? You can do it. You said so yourself, you're like a god now. You can free us. Just bring everyone back. You could use the other souls to break the barrier."  
"But that would mean-"  
"You won't be able to come back. You'll turn into Flowey again. I know. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. Please, Azzy," Chara stepped closer to Asriel, "complete our plan. You can do it."  
Asriel looked at Chara, tears in his eyes. "I... okay. I'll do it."  
There was yet _another_ flash of light as Asriel turned back into a child.  
He was about my height now, and wore a sweater similar in colour to Chara's, except it had two stripes instead of one. The markings had also disappeared from his face, and his eyes returned to normal, revealing them to be blue.  
He looked at us both, Chara now stood beside me. "Well, Chara, Frisk. It's been a pleasure to meet you. Goodbye."  
The six human souls, all of different colours, appeared above his head. They started to spin around themselves rapidly, the grey monster souls leaving from them as they returned back to the real world. Chara took hold of my hand, hers now warm instead of it's usual cold, as my vision slowly faded, my blindness returning to me.  
And then nothing.

I awoke to the sound of several people calling my name.  
"Frisk!" shouted Toriel. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." I said groggily, sitting up.  
"Oh thank goodness. For a second there, I thought-" "FRISK!"  
Papyrus pulled me into a tight hug, his armour digging into me. "YOU'RE ALIVE! I ALMOST CRIED, AND I _NEVER_ CRY!"  
"paps, you cry all the time, it's just that you do it when you think no one's around."  
"OH SHUT UP SANS!"  
"Papyrus, you might wanna let go," said Undyne, "you're starting to crush the kid."  
"OOPS! SORRY, FRISK!" Papyrus let go, and I gasped for air.  
"Y-you definitely d-defeated that flower, Frisk. I-I think. He's not h-here, at least." That was Alphys.  
"I do not remember much, my child." said Toriel. "But what I do know is that whatever you did, you did it wonderfully."  
"What do you mean?" I ask. Was the barrier broken?  
"Two things. One, the barrier is broken. Two...  
Chara is back."  
I gasped, happiness enveloping my body, before suddenly I felt someone crash into me, pulling me into a tight hug.  
"You did it!" Chara shouted, happier than I had ever heard her before. "You actually did it!"  
"Chara!" I screamed, ecstatic. "Oh my god!" I returned the hug just as tightly.  
Toriel laughed. "Whilst you were unconscious, Chara wouldn't shut up about you. Apparently she accompanied you as a sort of ghost throughout the Underground."  
I looked in Toriel's direction. "Yep! Without her, I never would have made it."  
"Well, I am glad that she was there for you. Apparently, there was something else between you two. Are you going to tell us, Chara?"  
Chara laughed. "Hah hah, oh, I'm not going to tell you - I'm going to show you!"  
With that, Chara pulled me into a kiss, a fiery kiss that seemed to bring about all the excitement of the journey we had just had. And now that Chara was alive, that meant that the kiss was warm, the cherry taste more intoxicating than ever before.  
Chara pulled away, her hands cradling my head. For a moment, there was a shocked silence as everyone else tried to make sense of what they had seen.  
And then we were bombarded with cheers, as suddenly everyone instantly thought that it was the cutest thing they had ever witnessed. Sans even wolf whistled, and I got Chara to flip him off for me.  
"Oh my," said Toriel, "well then. If that's who you're happy with, then who am I to deny love?"  
"WOWIEE! I ACTUALLY NEVER SUSPECTED THAT! WERE YOU TWO A COUPLE BACK IN SNOWDIN?"  
"Yes we were, Papyrus." said Chara.  
"That's pretty awesome, punks." said Undyne. "It's nice to see some diversity down here! Fuhuhu~"  
"Y-you two are l-lesbians?" asked Alphys nervously. "That is ADORABLE!"  
"i knew i saw something." said Sans, the tone of his voice suggesting he somehow knew all along.  
It was then that I heard Asgore walk over.  
"Human. Erm, Frisk." he said, sounding embarrassed. "I am... sorry. Sorry about everything. You've managed to complete much more than I ever would have. You've even done the impossible. You brought my daughter back. So thank you, and again, I'm sorry."  
I look to his voice and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I forgive you. You were just doing what you could."  
"Can I...?" I nod, and Asgore pulls me into a surprisingly gentle hug. My god, he is huge. He's like a mountain next to me.  
Asgore lets go, and Toriel speaks up. "I suppose... we should probably get going. We want to make a good first impression, _right_?" That last word was said sharply, and seemed to be aimed at Asgore.  
"Of course." he replied.  
"A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION? WELL THEN, I SUPPOSE I SHOULD GET GOING! I AM _GREAT_ AT FIRST IMPRESSIONS!" With that, Papyrus bounded off.  
"i should probably go after him before he causes any trouble. see ya later, guys." Sans seemed to walk the other way. I didn't bother questioning his strange teleportation abilities.  
"C'mon, Alphys!" said Undyne. "I wanna go see what the human worlds like!"  
"Um, o-okay..."  
"Giant gun swords, here I come!"  
That just left Asgore, Toriel, Chara and me.  
"Well, Frisk..." said Asgore. "We could probably use an ambassador to help us, and you're probably our best bet. If you don't want to though, that's fine. I'll understand."  
I thought about it for a moment. "To be honest... I don't think I could handle that. Paperwork would be difficult, me being blind, and honestly, I don't think I could handle the stress. Sorry. I will try and help you when I can, though."  
"Of course. Well, I should probably get going. It's going to be a long day..." Asgore took his leave, and Toriel sighed.  
"My goodness, these past few days certainly have been something, hm? Look, Frisk, Chara... do you still want to live with me?"  
"Of course!" said Chara immediately. "You're my mother!"  
"Definitely." I say. "If it means I get a break from all this."  
Toriel laughed. "Ha ha. Of course. You know, if you had just said that before, none of this would have happened." She sighed. "I'm glad you didn't. Now come, we must get going. Don't want to miss meeting the humans, do we?"  
Chara and I stood up, Chara taking my hand, Toriel taking Chara's, and together, we left the cave, back out into the open air.  
As we travelled down the mountain, I couldn't help but think of the journey I had had. The tears, the laughter, the pain, the love. Thinking about it made me realise just how lucky I really, really was.  
As we travelled down the mountain, I smiled. Despite everything, I was still me, and nothing was gonna change that.  
Leaning against Chara, I felt at peace with the world for the first time in a while.  
I was filled with _Determination_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. It is over. Boom. Done.  
> At least, this story is. But the series certainly ain't. So, keep an eye out for part 2 of Blindfell.
> 
> Fallen Once More - coming February.


End file.
